


So sleep when dreams of darkness unfold

by Morgana_avalon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Remy unexpectedly finds himself in the nineteenth century where he runsin to Essex. Confused to why he has been send back in time, he tries to stopApocalypse from getting to Essex and changing Essex in to Sinister. A lot ofunexpected things happen...





	1. Chapter 1

So Dream While Secrets of Darkness Unfold.

by Morgana.

 

Hush - lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind - whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe - so close your weary eyes

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Sleep - angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold

Lyrics and music by Secret Garden

 

Remy LeBeau put up the collar of his long trench coat, cursing the pouring rain that slipped inside his clothes and dripped down his hair. What the hell was he doing on the streets in weather like this? What had driven him to leave the warm of the boathouse?

 

The truth was that he didn't know. He had been trying to solve a crossword puzzle when an unstoppable urge had forced him outside. After an one hour drive he had hit the streets of New York in search of something he couldn't name. All he knew was that he was meant to be here.

 

Looking up, several heavy raindrops splashed on to his face. He shivered, hoping he wouldn't catch a cold. Mon Dieu, how he hated colds since Antarctica!

 

"Now what? What am I doing here?" Standing near a deserted alley, he questioningly looked about. This was stupid! He should return to his car and drive back to the boathouse. At least he would be warm and dry there.

 

The streets were deserted and the loneliness of the place started to affect him. He had never wanted to be an empath, but the X-factor had given him that power nonetheless.

 

The empathy had given him much grief through the years. It had been a shock, realizing that some people were downright evil. By the time that Jean-Luc had taken him in, he had lost all faith in humanity. Jean-Luc had restored it through years of hard work, dedication and unconditional love. Even now, banished from New Orleans, his father regularly called him on the phone.

 

"Merde, it's time to go home..." Home... The word tasted empty. Westchester wasn't home any more and he wasn't sure where, and if, he would ever again find a home. He wasn't sure it mattered any more.

 

He was a loner, always had been and doubted that would ever change. Being with Rogue had made him more sociable for a while, but now that they were no longer together, he was spending his time on his own again. 

 

Unexpectedly he came to a stop. He had continued to walk without realizing the direction he was heading in. He suddenly found himself on a cemetery, an old and deserted graveyard. The graves and tombstones looked neglected, the writing fading with time.

 

Remy shivered. He didn't want to be here. Although the dead didn't radiate any emotions and left him and his empathy alone, he still felt uncomfortable, like an intruder.

 

Involuntarily he took a step closer to the main path, and another, and another. Something pulled him forward. Unable to stop the motion, he gave in after a short struggle. Whatever was pulling his strings was stronger than he was.

 

He came to a halt in front of a grave, located at the back row of the cemetery. Bushes and the branches of a small tree obscured the headstone. Suddenly his gloved hands moved, touching the wet leaves and wood. He started to uncover the headstone and suddenly his eyes widened in shock. Like bitten by a snake, he quickly stepped away from the grave, letting the leaves cover the writing again.

 

"Non, non..." He fiercely shook his head. "Should have known this was your doing..."

 

He forced himself to calm down and once more uncovered the writing. He barely registered the cold rain that was pouring down on him. His eyes were solely focused on the grave in front of him. His eyes devoured the writing, making him shake with chills of disbelief.

 

Here lies Nathaniel Essex, beloved father of Adam, husband to Rebecca, friend and lover.

Let your arms unfold us through the dark of night.

 

Rain dripped down his face, as he read the words over and over again. "Non, Nathaniel Essex is Sinister and Sinister is very much alive. This is a farce, a lie..." Throwing back his head, he screamed at the heavens. "Sinister, why are you doing this to me? Can't you leave me alone? Didn't you hurt me enough? Why drag me out here to find this empty grave?"

 

Suddenly a branch snapped behind him and he turned around just in time to see two red eyes staring at him from the thundering rain. Then, everything turned to black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cold... Cold and wet... Those were the first two things to enter his mind when the darkness lifted. Then flashed the two red eyes in his memory. Merde, Sinister was close! What was he doing on the cold, wet ground? He must have fainted, but couldn't figure out why. He was in a good shape and there was no reason why he should lose consciousness like that!

 

Opening his eyes, he still found himself on the graveyard, but it had started to snow some time ago. The graves and headstones were covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. Just how long had he been unconscious and why hadn't Sinister taken advantage of his vulnerable state? He had expected to find himself in the scientist's lab.

 

But apparently Sinister had left him alone and only God knew why. No longer questioning his luck, he pushed himself to his feet. He shivered and his teeth chattered due to the cold. When had the temperature dropped like that?

 

Remy checked his watch. He arched an eyebrow, finding it had stopped. This got weirder with every passing second!

 

Opting for action, he marched away from his startling discovery and headed for the gate. How can Sinister's grave be in New York? And it read Nathaniel Essex. Why did Sinister want me to find it and why did he leave like that? I don't get it.

 

A throbbing headache was pounding away behind his temples and he removed the sunglasses. He indulged himself in rubbing his brow and eyes for a moment, then wanted to slip the sunglasses back on, but his jaw almost hit the floor at the scene in front of him.

 

A few coaches and carriages were moving down the badly illuminated streets. All cars had mysteriously disappeared. The asphalt was gone, there was just a brick road instead. The stores had changed as well. A man lit the lights and the candles radiated a spooky glow. He quickly dropped his hair in front of his eyes when the man approached, who wished him a good evening and told him in a kind voice to go home. It wasn't safe on the streets at night.

 

Remy waited for the man to pass and then walked up to one of the stores, which was dark inside, but his alien eyes searched the darkness. It seemed to be a grocery store, selling items that were no longer available. How come they were for sale here?

 

"Hear, hear, the clock strikes ten. All you good folks go home now. Hear, hear, the clock strikes ten. The streets aren't safe at night. Go home."

 

Remy hadn't seen the man walk up to him and he quickly scooted back in to the deserted alley. His heart pounded in his throat and his mouth had gone dry. Mon Dieu, this couldn't be happening!

 

Looking down, his breath caught. He only now noticed that something had happened to his jeans and trench coat. They were gone! Slacks and a long woolen coat had replaced them! His sneakers were gone and he was wearing boots now.

 

"Merde, what happened? What did I get myself in to this time?" Remy carefully looked about, reassured when the streets appeared empty. The wind blew a piece of paper in to his direction and he picked it up, curiously searching for the date.

 

London, August 4th, 1859.

 

Oh non... Merde...fuck! Non, that means... means I went back in time... that's impossible... Am I really in London now? How did I get from New York to London? Who's behind this? Well, strictly speaking time travel is possible, but why me? Worried, Remy continued to scan the paper. His eyes froze, coming upon a very familiar name. Adam Essex' obituary. Essex' son had died last week.

 

He didn't know that much about Essex, the man who had later become Sinister. Xavier had once told him that Essex used to be a respected physician, that was until his son Adam died. Obsessed by restoring life to his son, Essex had lost his wife and unborn child in the process, driving him right in to the hands of Apocalypse.

 

That means he's still Essex in this time. Apocalypse hasn't found him yet. What do I do? Why am I here? The possible answers scared the hell out of him. Was he here to stop Essex from becoming Mister Sinister? Was he here to stop Apocalypse?

 

His head was reeling and he leaned against the cold wall. The grave, he had to go back to the graveyard! But no, the grave he had seen was in New York... What would he find in London?

 

Cautiously he sneaked back on to the graveyard, which was deserted. Not many people dared to enter it at night when it was cloaked in darkness. Remy shook his head, knowing he didn't have anything to fear from the dead.

 

Watching closely, he realized that this was a different graveyard, not the one he had seen back in New York. At the gate, it said, Highgate Cemetery and he knew he hadn't seen that gate in New York.

 

Chills ran up his spine, making him shiver. He marched toward the graves, trying to read the inscriptions. He passed the first few graves, not recognizing any names and he continued until he hit a tomb at the back of the cemetery.

 

"Adam Nathaniel Essex..." Remy pulled his coat closer to his body. This was the tomb of Sinister's son! "So what the hell am I doing here?"

 

It was a magnificent tomb made from white marble. Two angels flanked it, and one angel's arms were raised toward the heavens. "Sinister must have cared... It's amazing he ever cared..."

 

Standing silently, he raised a hand, removed his glove and placed his fingers against the cold marble. He rubbed the marble, trying to listen for fading emotions or memories. Sometimes the spirits of the departed would come to him, using his empathy to contact him, but nothing happened this time. Adam had long moved on to the next plane of existence.

 

Remy shivered, put on the glove again and considered his next move. The money in his pocket and his credit cards were useless. He needed some money to survive in this time and place. Briefly, he grinned, glad that Jean-Luc had trained him well. As a thief, there were ample ways to acquire money.

 

He was about to turn away from the grave and head back to the main street when sounds coming from behind him drew his attention. Using a large headstone as cover, he hid behind it, watching the new arrival closely.

 

The man had short black hair, a moustache and his eyes glistened in the darkness. Something about the stranger appeared familiar to Remy, but he couldn't label it. Startled he realized that the man was heading toward Adam's grave. He should put more distance between them, but he didn't dare move.

 

The man stopped in front of the marble tomb and placed both hands against the stone. He rested his forehead against the inscription and released a deep sigh. Remy could barely hear the man's soft whispers.

 

"Adam, I miss you so much. I should have been able to save you. Why was I too late? Why didn't I know how to save you? Why did you die? I can't turn to Rebecca for comfort, she doesn't understand. It was my fault."

 

Remy flinched. Non, it couldn't be. Was this Essex? He searched for a way out. Looking at the gate he found that the caretaker was making a last round, joined by the warm light of his lamp. Merde, his exit was blocked!

 

"I'll find a way to bring you back to life, Adam," continued Essex. "One of my experiments will be successful and you'll live again."

 

Gooseflesh appeared all over Remy's body. Essex' grief and pain was very real; he didn't have to be an empath to sense the man's emotional distress. Recalling Xavier's words, he remembered that it had been losing Adam and Rebecca that had driven Essex in to Apocalypse's arms. Maybe he could stop that from happening in this time, in this alternate dimension or wherever the hell he was!

 

Checking the caretaker's position, Remy pulled further back behind the large headstone. He should put on his sunglasses to hide the glow from his eyes, but the movement might attract the caretaker's attention, or even worse, alert Essex!

 

Suddenly his eyes met the caretaker's. The elderly man yelled horrified, dropped his lamp and started running.

 

"The devil! Oh my God, the devil is desecrating the cemetery!" The caretaker screamed another warning, quickly disappearing from sight.

 

Alarmed, Essex spun around. Remy held his breath, realizing Essex had seen him. Merde, start running, LeBeau! Don't let Sinister get to you. You know what he's really like behind that mask of flesh. Remy quickly took several steps away from Essex, and headed for the gate, but his eyes widened, seeing the caretaker return with several men. The screams echoed through the dark night.

 

"The devil is here! It's the devil himself! I saw him, I swear I saw him! We need to chase him away." The caretaker uncovered a crucifix, holding it in front of him.

 

Remy was trapped. If he tried to leave the cemetery he would fall in to the mob's hands. If he tried to climb the wall he had to get past Essex first. Choosing the lesser one of two evils, he headed for the wall.

 

Essex' eyes locked with his and Remy found himself slowing down, until he came to a halt in front of Essex. Merde, why couldn't he move? Charles had once mentioned that he believed Sinister to have telepathic powers; the professor was right. He felt Essex touch his mind, keep him in place. But no! Essex wasn't a mutant! Apocalypse had changed Essex in to Sinister, had given Essex his powers. Essex couldn't be a mutant by birth! Shocked, Remy could only wait for Essex' next move.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Stop..." Essex frowned. The young man standing in front of him intrigued him. The glowing red eyes revealed panic and the youngster was desperately trying to break the mental hold, which kept him in place. He made his decision right there and then. "Come over here..." He removed his cape and draped it over the young man's shoulders. "Stay with me and hold your ground." A mutant! He had found one!

 

He had always known mutants existed. They were the next step in evolution. Darwin would never again laugh at him after he presented this specimen to the scholar. It was important that he didn't let this one get away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"The devil!"

 

The screams shouldn't shock Remy, but they reminded him of the cruel words children had spat at him when he had lived on the streets. They had called him Le Diable Blanc, the devil's son. I just got promoted from the devil's son to being the devil himself. That bitter realization hurt. Suddenly Essex swung his cape across his shoulders and the physician pulled him close, folding one arm around him. What the hell...?

 

"Doctor Essex!" The caretaker now recognized one of the two men. "Be careful, it's the devil!" He pointed at the red eyes.

 

Remy shivered, feeling the tight hold Essex had on him. What was the man up to?

 

"This man is my patient. He suffers from a very rare eye disease. Come on, man, use your senses! This isn't the devil! The devil would never show himself to mortal men!" Essex closely monitored the mob, which was slowly calming down, even looking slightly guilty. "This man is my patient and I won't let you harm him!"

 

Remy's shivers grew worse; not from the cold, but from the protective tone in Essex' voice. He didn't doubt that Essex wanted him in his lab, running experiments on him. He had to get away the moment the mob had left.

 

"John, the man just lost his son... Let it go." One of the men addressed the caretaker.

 

Remy gasped, as Essex tensed up against him. Those words had caused Essex pain and the empath tried to keep out the sensation. It was a strange revelation; knowing that Essex had emotions. Sinister no longer had them; Apocalypse had taken them away.

 

"Please forgive us, sir. We thought..." The caretaker shrugged apologetically. "Of course you and your patient can leave." The mob stepped aside, creating a corridor.

 

"Let's go," whispered Essex in to Remy's ear. "Stay close. They might still change their mind."

 

Remy nodded, indicating he had understood, but he was already looking for a way out. He couldn't allow Essex to take him to his lab. Obediently he let Essex lead him on to the street. When the gate was behind them, he made his move.

 

Remy pulled away, surprising Essex and once he was free, he ran down the street, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them. Essex' footfalls sounded behind him. Merde, Essex wasn't letting him go. He was tempted to open his bo staff and use it to catapult himself over the wall, on to a roof and then continue his escape, but what if anyone witnessed him using the weapon? He didn't want the police breathing down his back!

 

He dove into an alley, past the surprised burglars who muttered startled curses and kept on running, not paying any attention to the burglars' threats. He had a head start on them and felt confident that they wouldn't come after him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Wait, stop! Don't run! I don't mean you any harm! I just want to help... and learn!" Essex was disappointed and furious at the same time. He had hoped the young man wouldn't run and now he was chasing a stranger through the deserted city. "Wait!"

 

Essex nearly lost his balance when he took a sharp turn. "Ouch..." Suddenly a hard body stopped him, sending him on to the cold pavement. Looking up, he stared in to the faces of five, obviously very pissed off, thieves. Yes, there was a good reason why all citizens were supposed to be t home during the night.

 

He pushed himself back to his feet. "Gentlemen, don't mind me. I'll just be on my way. I never saw you..." He hoped it would work.

 

But the thieves shook their heads. "I don't think so, mate," said one of them. "You've seen our faces..."

 

Although he still wanted to catch the young mutant, Essex realized the danger he was in and his only weapon was his walking cane. Could he take on the five thugs and come out on top? He had to try. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

 

The thieves grinned, uncovered their knives and circled him.

 

Essex swallowed hard. This was an unfair fight. He released a soft yelp when the first blade opened his skin, making him bleed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy more sensed than heard Essex' pain and panic. Apparently the thieves had turned on Essex now that he was out of reach. He stopped, panting softly, trying to catch his breath. Merde, there had been five of them and he doubted Essex could take them on alone.

 

Looking over his shoulder, his alien eyes made out the form of six men in the distance. One of them was on his knees, arms wrapped around his chest. A cane lay useless on the pavement. Facing a dilemma, Remy wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

 

He should leave Essex there to die. The thugs would end the scientist's life and Sinister would never exist, would never get a chance to stage the Massacre, to ruin his life... But the screams continued. Essex wasn't screaming for help, he was cursing them for attacking him all at once. It wasn't fair. Essex didn't have a chance, he hated it when that happened.

 

Remy sighed and turned around. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Essex there to die, couldn't turn his back on someone in need; he simply couldn't. Cursing his weakness, he uncovered his bo staff and opened it. Within seconds he made his way back and attacked the first thug who was using Essex' own cane to beat the man.

 

I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm helping my worst enemy! It finally happened. I went insane... But he had to follow his heart and his conscience, and they told him that he was doing the right thing. He couldn't leave a man to die, not even if that man was his worst enemy.

 

Several minutes later he had taken down three of the thieves. He grinned; Jean-Luc would love this, taking down thieves in the nineteenth century.

 

"Let's get out of here. We can't win!" The remaining thieves quickly fled, not even looking over their shoulder to check on their fallen companions.

 

"Cowards..." whispered Remy. Within the Guild it was unheard of that fellow thieves deserted their comrades. A strangled cough caught his attention and he quickly raised his bo staff, ready to fight off an attacker.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You... came back... Why?" Essex coughed up some blood and wiped it away with his handkerchief. This young man mystified him. First he had tried to run and now he had saved his life, not that it was worth that much after losing Adam. He grabbed his cane and struggled to his feet. His savior moved away from him, obviously not trusting him. "I spoke the truth... I want to help..."

 

Essex ignored the aches and pain which he had suffered during the bout. Instead, he focused on the young man, whose eyes glowed with a frightening intensity. Fascinated by his discovery he took a step closer to the young mutant. He frowned as the other man stepped back. He was tempted to read the mutant's thoughts, but found a strong wall in place, one which he couldn't penetrate. Amazing, no one else ever managed to keep me out.

 

"We need to get off these streets. Please stay at my home for the night. It's near and we'll be safe there." Still frowning, he saw the rising panic in the young man's eyes. He doesn't trust me, but why? We just met. I have given him no reason to distrust me... Curious by now, he signaled his savior to follow him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy didn't trust Essex at all and he would be damned if he accepted that invitation. Essex just wanted him in his lab, which was undoubtedly hidden under his house. "Non, I'm not coming with you." He knew better than to trust Essex.

 

"Then where are you going? Where can I find you to thank you for saving my life?"

 

Remy didn't like this one bit. "You don't need to find me." Hopefully he would find a way to return to his own dimension and in the meantime he planned on staying far away from Essex.

 

Unexpectedly Essex released a yelp as his right knee refused to carry his weight. He quickly sought out the support of the wall and leaned against it. "They kicked my knee several times. I hope I can make it back home without running in to their colleagues."

 

Remy couldn't believe the pitiful look Essex was giving him! Non, it wasn't his responsibility to get Essex home safely, it wasn't! Wasn't it bad enough that he had saved the man? His worst enemy?

 

"I hope it's not broken..."

 

Remy sighed. Merde, he cursed his conscience which was telling him that he couldn't let Essex roam the streets in this condition at night. "I'll take you home and that's it." When he saw the grin on Essex' face he wondered if he had been played.

 

"Thank you, my friend. I can never thank you enough for your kindness. I'm greatly indebted to you."

 

Remy just shivered and pretended he hadn't heard those words. He simply had to make sure that he didn't end up in the man's lab after delivering him at his doorstep. Essex arched an eyebrow when he wasn't offered a supportive arm, but that was where Remy drew the line. He wasn't going anywhere close to the man. "Use your cane."

 

Essex moved slowly and Remy bit his bottom lip impatiently, but he let Essex lead him through London's street. "I thought you said it was near?"

 

"It is." Essex smiled and pointed at the mansion to their right. "Here's the key. Please open the door. My fingers are bruised..."

 

Remy felt Essex' eyes in his back when he used the key to them let in. He quickly stepped aside, getting ready to leave.

 

"No, please wait and let me thank you properly. Wait."

 

"Non." Remy shook his head firmly. He wasn't staying.

 

"At least tell me your name," said Essex curiously. "I should be able to thank my savior properly."

 

"It's Remy..." Mon Dieu! What was he doing? Why had he given Essex that information? Stupid!

 

"Remy..." Essex frowned. "Thank you, Remy..."

 

Suddenly the corridor behind Essex came alive. A young woman was carrying a candlestick, illuminating part of the hall. She rushed toward the door. Her long dark hair obscured part of her face and she held one hand protectively in front of her belly. It didn't take Remy long to realize that she was pregnant. Was this Essex' wife Rebecca?

 

"Nathaniel! What happened? Are you bleeding?" She quickly moved in front of him, searching for injuries.

 

"I'm fine, woman, leave me be!"

 

Essex' irritated tone took Remy aback. Looking at Rebecca he saw a defeated expression in her eyes and he was tempted to reach out empathically, but didn't. He had to maintain the shields to keep Essex from searching his mind.

 

Essex suddenly turned about, pushed Rebecca out of his way and marched down the hall, apparently forgetting about wanting to thank him for saving him from the thieves. Remy was just in time to catch Rebecca and to prevent her from taking a fall.

 

"Thank you, sir..." she whispered the words softly and didn't make eye contact.

 

"You're trembling... Should you be on your feet and in the cold in your condition?" Remy felt awkward; she was holding on to him for support, her balance seemed gone. "At least let me make sure you sit down?" Merde, now he was entering the house after all!

 

"I had just gotten ready to go to bed when I heard my husband return home... I needed to make sure he was all right. Surely you understand, sir?"

 

Her soft voice called out to him. "Oui, I do, Madame." Remy folded an arm around her shoulder and took hold of her candlestick. "Where do you want me to take you?"

 

She sighed. "I don't have a choice, sir. My husband won't help me back to my bedroom and I'm in no state to make that journey myself."

 

"Your bedroom, then?" Remy closed the door behind him.

 

"Yes, sir. Although a lady shouldn't ask a stranger to..."

 

Remy realized how tired and exhausted she was and interrupted. "You can trust me, Madame. I won't betray your trust."

 

Hearing that, she seemed relieved. "We need to climb those stairs."

 

Remy stared at the staircase in disbelief. Rebecca's belly was huge and it was clear she was close to term. "You can't climb those stairs..."

 

"I have to... My bed's upstairs."

 

Remy sighed. Why did he have to get stuck with the damsel in distress? Why wasn't Essex taking care of his wife? "Hold on..."

 

Rebecca yelped when he lifted her in his arms. "Mon Dieu, you're heavier than you look."

 

"That's not what a lady in my condition wants to hear..."

 

"I apologize, Madame," said Remy sincerely. He carried her upstairs and followed her directions when she guided him to her bedroom. He gently placed her in the center of the bed and pulled the blankets on top of her body. "Are you comfortable, Madame?" Part of him still couldn't believe he was in the nineteenth century, looking after Rebecca Essex.

 

"Yes, I'm comfortable, thank you, sir." Exhaustion took over and her eyes closed.

 

Remy stood back and watched her sleep. She was carrying Essex' child and he knew the stillborn child would cause her death as well. He felt strangely sorry about that. Although he had only just met her, he instantly liked her.

 

Realizing how vulnerable she was made him angry with Essex for the way he had treated his wife. Pushing a pregnant woman away angered him. If he hadn't been there to catch her, something horrible might have happened. "Why don't you leave him?" But these were different times. She couldn't leave her husband.

 

Frustrated he descended the stairs again. A light at the end of a corridor drew him closer. He pushed the door, which was ajar, open, and stepped in to Essex' laboratory. At first he only encountered a shadowed darkness, some cupboards and cabinets had been placed against the wall. Further down, he found a scientist's table with bubbling liquids. Why was he continuing? He should be back on the street by now, not spying on Essex!

 

"Ah, there you are! I knew you wouldn't leave like that." Essex grinned and approached him.

 

Remy involuntarily moved back. This antique lab reminded him too much of Sinister's modern one where he had been strapped to the exam table so Sinister could operate on him. Anger snapped inside him. "What are you doing down here, homme? Your wife needs you! What do you think you're doing, pushing her around like that!"

 

Essex' face suddenly hardened. "Rebecca is none of your business. I'll treat her as I seem fit. I have my reasons for ignoring her."

 

"But she's pregnant! That push could have resulted in a fall and you could have lost her and the baby!" Remy wasn't giving up yet.

 

"I don't want the child, never did. I only wanted Adam." Essex turned his back toward Remy. "I do not wish to talk about this any longer."

 

"I just don't get it. You lost one child, why don't you want this one? The baby could take Adam's place," reasoned Remy.

 

"No one can take Adam's place! And certainly not this baby! It's a girl! A girl! My Adam would have been my heir, would have grown up to become a respected physician and this girl..."

 

Remy flinched hearing the loathing in Essex' voice. "You'll lose Rebecca over this and then what will you have left? You'll be all alone." And an easy prey for Apocalypse!

 

But Essex wasn't interested in pursuing this conversation. "That is none of your business. Either you leave or you stop addressing this subject."

 

Remy wavered; what should he do? At least while he was close he could keep an eye on Essex and watch out for Apocalypse. "What are you doing down here?"

 

"Ah, I know it would pique your interest, my young friend. This is my laboratory. You see, I have this theory that people are evolving in to higher beings with special powers, like us. I can read minds and you... I'm not sure yet what you can do, but you're the first to stop me from reading your mind. Your eyes, do they have special powers?" He didn't wait for an answer and raved on. "With his Theory of Evolution, Darwin claims that all creatures are somehow related, coming from different branches of an ancient father. He believes that Evolution will take small steps in even slower mutations, that will take centuries to make some change that could be noticed in a living being. I disagree: every human has something inside him, what I call the Essex Factor, that, if mixed with another "superior" human being, could create great mutations in two generations. Well, Darwin laughs at my theory, but once I present these new beings, these strong mutants, to him, he'll have to acknowledge that I was right!"

 

A pitiful moan coming from the bowels of the basement made Remy shiver. "And you're experimenting on people?" Mon Dieu, Essex had been an abomination as a human as well. He had fooled himself in to believing that he could stop Essex.

 

"People? My friend, these are convicted criminals. Their minds are nothing like ours!"

 

The moan changed in to a yelp of pain. "But they feel pain just like us."

 

"No, they imitate our reactions. They don't feel at all. Come, let me show you." Essex signaled him to follow.

 

But Remy wasn't so sure he should 'trust' Essex at all. He wanted to stay here, close to the exit, but the moan and yelps of pain increased. The pain battered against his shields and he couldn't turn away. At least he had to try to help. In the end, he followed Essex in to one of the many corridors. The stench of sweat and the sensation of pain almost made him nauseous. "What are you doing to them?"

 

"I doubt you possess the necessary knowledge to understand. I could explain everything to you, but..." Essex grinned triumphantly as he presented his experiment to his guest. "Currently he's the only one undergoing this treatment. But my men are already searching the prisons for suitable candidates."

 

Horrified Remy stared at the elderly man, strapped to the table. "What are you doing to him?"

 

"Replacing his blood. I managed to identify certain aspects in his blood and I'm replacing them. He should be a different person after this treatment."

 

Remy blinked. The prisoner's eyes fastened on his and the old man begged him to stop his torment. "Essex, stop it, and let the man go."

 

Essex arched an eyebrow. "I can't and I won't."

 

"You said you're indebted to me. I want you to set this man free." Remy's eyes glowed dangerously. He would spring the old man if necessary. "You're trying to make a mutant... You can't do that. You should be upstairs with your wife, not down here playing God."

 

Essex seemed perplexed. "Even if I let him go, the treatment has to be finished first or he'll die."

 

His empathy made Remy reach out. He rested a hand on the prisoner's shoulder and whispered, "I'll get you out, I promise."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Essex felt confused and even angry. He had hoped this young man would understand, but Remy had demanded his subject's release. Why couldn't Remy see how important this was?

 

He was on his way to let Remy out and the younger man seemed very eager to leave, but then Remy shot a look upstairs and he saw the concerned expression in the red on black eyes. Rebecca, why was she important to him? Did he feel a sting of jealousy? "Will you join us for dinner tomorrow evening? Rebecca will love some company."

 

Remy wavered; he was already spending way too much time with Essex. "I ain't sure."

 

"Please, it would be my way of thanking you." Essex watched Remy closely. When he tried to read the young man's mind, he saw the frown on Remy's face. He had been detected. "I'm sorry, I was trespassing, but you intrigue me. I'd love to learn more about you."

 

The only reason why Remy was considering accepting the invitation was Rebecca, then he could make sure she was doing fine. He shuddered, thinking of her alone in this mansion. What if she went in to labor while Essex had locked himself up in his laboratory? "I'll be there..."

 

"Thank you, my friend." Pleased, Essex opened the door to let Remy out. "About eight?"

 

Remy nodded. He started walking, mind already set on acquiring money and after that an apartment. He needed a place to stay. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later he smiled and made himself comfortable in the big four poster bed. Stealing some jewelry from a local museum and finding a fence had been easy. The criminal circuits worked the same way in every age. He had checked in to a first class hotel and decided to go apartment hunting in the morning. Now that he had the cash an apartment would come easy.

 

Staring at the ceiling, he mentally reviewed everything he had been through these last few hours. He was most curious to find out who had send him back in time to meet Essex and would this person send him back once his work here was done? What exactly was he supposed to do? Essex, still human, was already a monster and he pitied poor Rebecca. She was an innocent victim in this game.

 

He missed modern day inventions, like TV, radio, cars and cigarettes. Looked like he was forced to kick the smoking habit. Sighing, he rolled on to his right side. He felt tired and confused. Why had he accepted that invitation? Oh yeah, so he could check on Rebecca. The poor woman would die soon.

 

Forcing himself to stop thinking in circles, he fell asleep, dreaming of deserted graveyards and red eyes that were watching every move he made.

 

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

So Dream while Secrets of Darkness Unfold.

Part 2

 

Remy spent most of the day walking the streets of London. Time travel had always seemed impossible to him, but now that he found himself in London in the nineteenth century he wondered who had sent him there. The last thing he saw in his own time were two red eyes and now he wondered if Sinister had sent him here. But why? Sinister should know that he would try to stop the physician from aligning himself with Apocalypse.

 

And tonight Essex expected him to join them for dinner. What had possessed him to say yes? Rebecca. I'm worried about her. I know she'll die shortly... It was unthinkable that he could change history and he wasn't so sure he should try. Messing with the timelines might make things even worse.

 

When would he leave this place and time again? He didn't know. In the meantime he had to make sure he didn't do anything that would make things worse. What about saving Essex from those thugs? Didn't I already change history? Mon Dieu, this is giving me a headache. He cursed privately; he didn't even have modern day's meds; he would have to ride out the headache.

 

The throbbing behind his temples made him return to the hotel. He would search for an apartment later. Money wasn't a problem and he could stay at the hotel as long as he wanted. Should he run out of money again, he could steal and sell another artifact.

 

He returned to his hotel room and sank down on the bed. He still had a few hours left before he had to join Essex and his wife. Before lying down he had closed the curtains and the darkness soothed him. He still had to get used to the lack of noise though. It was amazing how quiet life was without TV, radio, modern cars and hard music.

 

Although he tried to stop his thoughts from running in circles, they once again returned to Essex and Rebecca. Was there a way to stop Essex from becoming Sinister? And weren't Jean and Scott supposed to be here?

 

Tired, Remy closed his eyes and pushed deeper in to the comfort of the mattress. The comforter filled with goose feathers was warm and comfy. Within minutes he was asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later he startled awake again. "Merde!" He jumped out of bed and was thankful when the headache was gone. He opened the curtains and found that it had already grown dark. His biological clock told him that it was time to get moving if he wanted to arrive at Essex' home at time.

 

If he hadn't woken this late he could have taken a hot bath before entering the lion's den, but now he only had time to change into a black suit, which he had bought this morning. The black velvet felt awkward against his skin but apparently it was this year's fashion. He quickly slipped into leather boots and draped a heavy black cloak over his shoulders. Rushing out of the room, he headed for Milbury House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rebecca sat in the living room, trying to concentrate on embroiling a handkerchief for her husband. Lately she had been feeling depressed, guilty and helpless. It had started after losing Adam. It was probably a normal reaction for her to grieve, but what made it worse was that she had assumed full responsibility for Adam's death, driving herself in to a cloud of dark depression. It was her fault that Adam had died. The fact that Adam's mutation had caused his death didn't register with her. Her husband had always maintained that Adam could lead a normal life as long as he managed to control his mutation, but things had gone wrong quickly.

 

Adam's bones, already deformed at birth, had become brittle. Soon he was unable to move properly and right before his death his ribcage had collapsed. She had sat crying at her son's side when Nathaniel had arrived, raving loudly and mad as hell that he hadn't been called in time. His son was dead now and she had seen the look in his eyes; he blamed her for Adam's death.

 

Her needle work dropped in to her lap and she stared at her belly. The birth would take place within a week. She could go in to labor any moment now. She was afraid. Nathaniel had increased the emotional distance between them and had stopped touching her. They only spoke when necessary and Nathaniel locked himself up in his lab at night, only emerging during the day to eat. She wasn't even sure he would be there for her when she went in to labor. Would he supervise the birth himself or take her to a hospital and leave her in the hands of the doctors?

 

Massaging her temples she wondered if she would survive this birth. Adam's had nearly killed her. He had been too big and Nathaniel had performed a caesarian. She still carried the scars from Adam's birth on her body.

 

"Mistress? It's almost eight o'clock. I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready and can be served." Martha, the maid and cook, worried about her mistress.

 

"Thank you, Martha. I should get ready to greet our guest." She dismissed changing her clothing, which would take too long and she was too tired to go through the ordeal. "Where's my husband?"

 

"Still in the lab." Martha disliked her mistress' paleness and wished she could somehow help Rebecca, but her hands were tied. She turned around, and headed back for the kitchen where she would wait for the signal to serve dinner.

 

Rebecca closed her eyes. Her mind however didn't quiet down; it was alive with doubts. For some time now she suspected that her husband was experimenting on human beings, at least that was what the cries ripping through the nights told her. Once she had tried to sneak in to the lab, but her belly had hampered her and Nathaniel had noticed her. He had scolded her, ordering her to leave at once, which she did, but now even darker fears were eating away at her. Had Nathaniel taken Adam from his tomb and was the body of her dead son downstairs in the lab?

 

Tears rolled down her face. She had no one to confine in. Martha had already threatened to leave because she disliked Nathaniel and Rebecca couldn't bear losing her only friend in the house.

 

Tonight I'm going to the cemetery. I need to know if Adam's body's still in the tomb. If the tomb is empty I know that Nathaniel's taken him. My dear God, what do I do then? How can Nathaniel use our son for his experiments? Please let Adam's body be inside the tomb. The baby kicked, drawing her attention. I'm so sorry, little one. I don't think we will make it...

 

The doorbell forced her to stop her musing and she slowly rose from the chair. She was heavier now than when she had been pregnant with Adam. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign.

 

She watched as Martha opened the door and then their guest stepped inside. His red on black eyes were partly hidden behind his long locks, and she wondered if maybe she could confide in him. After all, he had caught her when Nathaniel had pushed her away.

 

"Good evening, sir." Playing the hostess, she approached him, but shivered when the cold that surrounded him sneaked up on her.

 

"Madame, you look beautiful..."

 

Rebecca blushed. "You're lying, sir. Look at me..." But when her eyes met his, she saw the friendly sparkle in them and it brought a smile to her face. "But I accept the compliment."

 

Martha took Remy's coat and Rebecca signaled him to follow her to the dining room. "Martha, please tell my husband that our guest has arrived. Once he has joined us you can serve dinner." She watched Remy closely and for some elusive reason she started to feel like she could trust him. Maybe it was something in those alien eyes...

 

"Please sit down, sir." She walked to her own chair, surprised when Remy went to stand behind her to help her sit down. "Thank you, sir." The blush stayed on her face.

 

"Please call me Remy, Madame."

 

Rebecca smiled as he sat down as well. Yes, she definitely liked him. "May I inquire where you are from, sir... Remy? You have a most peculiar accent."

 

"I'm from New Orleans, Madame."

 

The smile that Remy gave her made her blush deepen. My God, was he flirting with her? She especially liked the sound of his voice, which was calming and soothing. Since his arrival the dark feelings of depression had weakened. "And what brings you here, to a wet and cold London?"

 

"Business," replied Remy smugly.

 

Rebecca laughed softly. Somehow she doubted it was the truth, but did it matter? She enjoyed his company too much.

 

"How are you doing, Madame? Did you sleep bien? You looked tired last night... You still do."

 

She appreciated his concern. "It's a difficult pregnancy..." She reminded herself just in time to call him Remy. "And I can't rely on my husband to take care of me, Remy."

 

"I was really mad with him for pushing you like that," said Remy; his tone still carried a hint of anger. "When will the baby be born?"

 

"Within the week." Her eyes darkened. She could be dead within the week. Oh, she only hoped the baby would survive! Maybe Nathaniel would take pity on their child and look after her. Nathaniel had told her that she was expecting a girl, but she didn't understand how he could know!

 

"If you ever need help, please let me know? I'd be honored to help."

 

Rebecca's eyes watered, hearing that offer. She wanted to take him up on it, tell Remy what terrible things she suspected her husband was guilty of, but exactly at that moment Nathaniel entered. She lowered her eyes, making sure her husband didn't see how emotional she was.

 

"Ah, I'm so glad you accepted our invitation!" Essex smiled and sat down. "Martha, you can serve dinner!"

 

Martha appeared, shot Nathaniel an angry glare and placed the food on the table. "Mistress, make sure you eat." She had noticed that Rebecca ate less every time.

 

Rebecca smiled, nodded and nibbled at the slice of bread on her plate. She watched Nathaniel as he filled Remy's plate with baked potatoes, honey roast pheasant and greens. Her husband then treated himself to the same food items. Remy frowned, realizing she was only eating some bread and soup. She hoped he wouldn't comment on it; her stomach was sensitive and it detested solid food.

 

"I trust you found a place to stay?" said Nathaniel.

 

Rebecca felt ignored and neglected. The least Nathaniel could do was inquire how she was doing.

 

"I'm staying at a hotel for now." Remy's appetite was gone seeing Rebecca grow even paler. "Are you bien?"

 

Rebecca quickly smiled and nodded, feeling Nathaniel's displeased glance directed at her. Her hand protectively covered her belly. The rest of the conversation never registered with her; she was too busy stopping her tears from surfacing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy became more worried with every passing minute. Watching Rebecca, he saw her paleness, the nervous twitch near her mouth and her downcast eyes made it clear that she didn't want to draw Essex' attention. The way she acted pushed his alarm buttons and he wished he could stay with her until she child was born. Staying with her was impossible but what he could do was keep a close eye on her and try to make things more comfortable for her.

 

Essex didn't even seem to notice his wife's nervousness. He never addressed her during the conversation, nor did he look at her, except for a displeased glance. Growing extremely uncomfortable, Remy watched closely.

 

"Martha!" Essex waited for the servant to arrive and then said, "We're finished with dinner. Our guest and I are retreating to the living room." He got to his feet and signaled Remy to follow.

 

Remy wanted to stay with Rebecca, not spend time with Essex, but he couldn't refuse. "Are you going to be bien?" He managed to catch Rebecca's glance and winced. Her guilt and depression battered against his shields and he was tempted to take those negative emotions away, but he needed time to connect with her. He couldn't just invade her mind like that!

 

"Of course." Rebecca forced herself to smile. "Don't let him wait."

 

"We'll talk some more later, oui?" Remy had the distinct feeling that she had wanted to tell him something when Essex had entered.

 

Rebecca's smile was frozen on her face. "Of course... Now go."

 

Remy sighed, gently covered her hand with his, lifted it and pressed a kiss on the palm of her hand. "I'll be back, I promise." The tears that welled up in Rebecca's eyes told him all he needed to know. He would cut his conversation with Essex short and then return to Rebecca. Reluctantly he left the room to join Essex.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nathaniel was surprised to feel a hint of jealousy. Remy had seemed more interested in Rebecca than in the conversation they had carried. He didn't know what to make of that. Deep down he knew he should pay more attention to his pregnant wife, but he was sure she didn't want him around. After all, he had been late, he had let Adam die. If he had arrived on time he might have been able to save their son.

 

No, Rebecca surely didn't want him around. Not now when she was pregnant with a daughter. He had been disappointed when he had learned the sex of their child. Maybe he shouldn't have used his newly acquired knowledge to find out the sex, but he had been curious, hoping for another son. Maybe a son would have softened his heart, would have opened his heart again, but a daughter? No.

 

His feelings were constantly at war with each other. A part of him wanted to support Rebecca, to tell her that everything would work out in the end; that he still loved her and wanted to be with her. He wanted to beg her for forgiveness, but he couldn't. Another part of him blamed Rebecca for getting pregnant again, and this time with a daughter. His feelings didn't make any sense at all!

 

And then this stranger had entered his life. Dressed as a Bedouin, the man had called himself En Sabah Nur. The man had astounded him with his incredible knowledge and had hinted at a secret he carried with him. He had dismissed it at the time, but now En Sabah Nur haunted his dreams at night. The man showed him worlds of knowledge that shouldn't, couldn't exist, tempting him with this knowledge, but whenever he asked about the cost, En Sabah Nur disappeared.

 

"Essex?"

 

Nathaniel quickly composed himself and smiled at his guest. "Remy! I want to show you something!" Excited like a child, he signaled Remy to follow him in to the lab. "I concluded my experiment and released the subject. You may search my lab, but you won't find a living soul."

 

Remy, who descended the stairs, took in the lab. It seemed deserted all right, but he didn't trust Essex at all. He reached out with his empathy and realized Essex was lying. He picked up on one mind. However, he decided not to mention it. Later tonight he would return and free Essex' last prisoner. "You should abandon these experiments."

 

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed. "You disapprove?"

 

"Yes. You're hurting people, not helping them." Remy locked eyes with Essex. "You have no idea what pain you'll cause." The screams of the Morlocks still haunted him at night.

 

"You can't say such a thing!" spat Nathaniel, but then his eyes sparkled. "Or can you see in to the future? Do you know what will happen? Is that the nature of your mutation?"

 

Remy thought quickly. "Oui, I can foretell the future." Maybe he could influence Essex after all! He had to try. "You'll lose your wife and child."

 

Nathaniel remained calm. "Child birth always carries the risk of death. Tell me something else."

 

Remy carefully calculated his next move. "A stranger has entered your life recently, offering you knowledge and power."

 

Nathaniel hissed; Remy couldn't possibly know about En Sabah Nur! "You're guessing..."

 

"After Rebecca's death you'll accept his offer, but there's a price involved; your servitude and your emotions. He'll take your emotions away from you and you'll kill without regret. You'll cause pain and ruin people's life." His heart contracted. If only he hadn't listened to Sinister, if only he hadn't accepted that last assignment... then the Morlocks would still be alive!

 

"I'm not like that. Yes, I can be ruthless, but I never took a life!" Essex was angry. "You have no right to say that."

 

"You'll make a pact with the devil. En Sabah Nur isn't who he claims to be. Mon Dieu, listen to me." Remy maintained eye contact, even when Essex' eyes seemed to flash with anger. "His real name is Apocalypse and no one is safe from him, not even you, as you'll find out eventually."

 

"I want you to leave now. I have nothing more to say to you." Essex' voice carried a threat.

 

Remy immediately headed for the stairs. "Forget about your experiments. Focus on your wife instead, she needs you."

 

"Get out of my house and stay away from Rebecca." Essex watched Remy leave with mixed feelings. He couldn't believe what the young mutant had told him. Yes, he experimented on humans, but he never killed them! He always let them go. He had even instructed the Marauders, a group of local thugs, to deliver the subjects alive and they eagerly obeyed. Remy had to be wrong. He wasn't a killer! He was a scientist!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy tried to catch one last glimpse of Rebecca, but she had already retreated for the night. Hopefully the maid had helped her upstairs. He shivered, thinking of Rebecca trying to climb those stairs alone.

 

He closed the front door behind him and headed for the hotel. It would take him some time to gather all necessary tools, but once he had them, he would use his thieving skills to break in to Essex' house and free the prisoner. Maybe then he would also get a chance to talk to Rebecca again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mistress Rebecca, you can't go outside! It's pouring! You'll end up wet and cold. You have to think of your baby!" Martha was upset. Rebecca had just told her that she was going to visit her son's tomb. "It's past midnight! No lady should be outside at this ungodly hour!"

 

"Martha, I'm going. Nothing you say will change my mind." Rebecca draped a warm cape across her shoulders and awkwardly made her way to the front door. Nathaniel wouldn't miss her; her husband had locked himself in his lab after Remy had left. "If you're that concerned, come with me, otherwise be quiet and return to the kitchen!" Martha wouldn't stop her. She had to know if Adam still rested inside the tomb or if Nathaniel had taken him to his lab.

 

Martha sighed. "You're stubborn..." She collected her coat and nodded once. "I'll accompany you. The streets are dangerous at night." And Rebecca would be helpless if they encountered the street's riff raff. Rebecca couldn't even run with that belly!

 

"Thank you, Martha." Rebecca opened the door and bit back the discomfort when the night's cold enveloped her. She slowly made her way down the street, closely followed by Martha. She prayed that they wouldn't encounter anyone.

 

After long minutes Martha wrapped her arm around Rebecca. "Thank you," said Rebecca, grateful for the support.

 

Martha gritted her teeth against the cold and helped Rebecca to the best of her abilities.

 

Rebecca's long dark hair danced in the wind. Heavy raindrops slid down the strands and it wasn't long before the rain dripped down her face and hair. The long cape was wet and the extra weight hampered her, yet she carried on.

 

In the distance was Highgate Cemetery. Her fingers closed around the key in her pocket. After Adam had been placed in his tomb, the caretaker had given her the key to the gate so she could visit her son whenever she wanted.

 

She kept her gaze locked on the gate. She no longer felt the cold or the rain. She even forgot about Martha. All that mattered now was getting to the tomb.

 

Her hand trembled when she unlocked the gate and she stumbled on to the muddy path. A full moon lit the graves and she shivered.

 

"Mistress, stop this. Let's go back to the house..." Martha pleaded softly.

 

But Rebecca never acknowledged her. She shrugged off Martha's arm, and collapsed against the tomb. "Stay here. This is something I have to do alone." She didn't wait for Martha's answer, unlocked the tomb's door and stumbled inside. She let the cape drop from her shoulders and her long, wet skirt left a damp trail on the marble floor.

 

"Adam, please be here..." She stared at the marble sarcophagus, adored with Adam's face. Her heart contracted painfully seeing her son's features carved in marble. Her hands came to rest on the marble lid and briefly she felt discouraged; the lid was heavy and she doubted she possessed the strength to remove it. Her bitter laugh echoed through the tomb.

 

Suddenly adrenaline rushed through her body, giving her the power and strength she needed. She had often wondered how women managed to save their children when they were in peril. She had once seen a women lift a wooden beam when it had crushed her daughter's legs... Now she experienced that rush of power herself.

 

Releasing a primal scream, she pushed the lid aside. It didn't fall on to the floor, it still sat on the sarcophagus, but she was now able to look inside... 

 

"No! It can't be empty!" Devastated, she slid down the sarcophagus until her knees hit the floor. Sobbing madly, she supported her belly with one hand, while the other caressed the marble coffin. It was true then. Nathaniel had abducted their dead son!

 

Overcome by anger, pain and grief, she staggered to her feet. She left the wet cape on the floor, and stumbled back in to the rain and wind.

 

"Mistress, what happened?" Martha flinched, seeing the expression in Rebecca's eyes.

 

Rebecca never acknowledged Martha, but staggered on through the graves. Mud clung to her skirt, water drenched her dress and her once beautiful hair was now dripping wet. She moved adroitly, never noticing Martha fussing over her. A sharp pain made her stop and a warm liquid dripped down her legs. Her water had broken, the child demanded to be born. Like an avenging angel, she headed back to Milbury House to collect her son's dead body and return it to its last resting place.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy didn't have any problems getting in to the house. Moving soundlessly, he proceeded to pick the lock on the door to the basement. He had to be careful; Essex was probably still in the lab and Remy didn't want to get caught. The lock gave in and he slowly opened the door. Using his empathy like a radar, he picked up on two minds. One was clearly Essex', but the second one had him wondering. That mind felt empty.

 

Sneaking down the stairs, he realized that Essex was at the back of the lab, while the prisoner was to his right. With a little bit of luck he should be able to free the prisoner without Essex ever noticing. The lab was barely lit, only a few candles and oil lamps showed him the way. For once he felt thankful for his alien eyes, which guided him safely through the half dark. Eventually he arrived at a small, secluded room and he quickly stepped inside, eager to free the poor prisoner.

 

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. Remy quickly covered his mouth to fight the disgusting stench in the room. Lying on an exam bed was the decomposing body of a boy. Dark hair framed his face and the eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. Remy was shocked when he realized that the boy wasn't dead at all. His body was decomposing, yes, but he was alive. Breathing, his chest rose and a soft moan escaped blue lips.

 

That was why the mind had felt empty. Mon Dieu! Like Frankenstein Essex had brought back one of the dead! The body was alive again, but the mind was bereft of emotion or memories. Feeling nauseous, he wondered what to do. The boy was doomed no matter what he did! He damned Essex for bringing back the dead. "Mon Dieu, I can't leave him here... Who knows what sick experiments Essex has in mind for him." He could worry what to do with the boy later.

 

He had to force himself to lift the decomposing body. The stench was unbearable and maggots crawled from the body. Remy nearly dropped the body, overcome by unspeakable horror. Even in death this boy hadn't been granted peace of mind, only to be dug up by Essex!

 

"I'll get you out of here," said Remy, eager to hear his own voice. The silence was getting to him. Moving cautiously he returned to the stairs, climbed them and walked in to the hall. He didn't know yet what to do with the boy, but he would come up with something.

 

"Halt!"

 

Merde! He had been so focused on getting the boy out that he had forgotten about Essex. Slowly, he turned about, facing the scientist. Considering attack the best defense he immediately mounted one. "Why? Why bring back the dead? Why not leave them alone? This is an abomination!"

 

Essex, dressed in a white lab coat, marched toward him and Remy immediately backed away. Essex' eyes flashed with anger.

 

"You don't understand. Give me back my son!"

 

Remy's eyes widened. "Your son? This is Adam? Mère sainte de Dieu, you did this to your own son?" The dead eyes that stared back at him were bereft of knowledge, understanding. "Don't you understand? You only brought back the body! His mind, his soul is long gone!"

 

"Put him on the floor and step away from him." Essex uncovered a small pistol and directed it at Remy. "You're not taking my son away from me!"

 

Remy gently placed the body on the floor and wiped off the maggots that tried to crawl in to his clothes. For once he felt utterly speechless.

 

Suddenly the door flew open and a cold wind invaded the hall, followed by the sound of thunder. Both men turned to look and their breath froze in their lungs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rebecca walked in to the hall. Her back was straight, her long air floated in the wind, sending droplets of rain down the floor. Her dress was soaking wet and blood clung to her skirt. Her eyes were cold as ice and her lips formed a narrow line. In her arms she carried a newborn, still covered in blood, not crying, not screaming his lungs out. The baby was quiet, eyes closed, hanging in her mother's arms like a rag doll.

 

"You..." Rebecca raised a finger at her husband. "You took Adam from the tomb, and you brought him here, to your lab." Her eyes grew big, seeing her son lying on the floor, breathing, yet not responding. She instantly knew Adam wasn't there any more. This was just a shell. "You took my son and... Look what you did to him!"

 

Rebecca glared at Nathaniel. "You can't even let him be in death! You can't beat death, when will you realize that? You're mad, insane! You think you can beat death? Here's another subject for your experiments. Meet your daughter! She's an angel, now in heaven!" Mad with grief and pain she walked over to her husband and pushed the dead infant in to his arms. "I gave birth to her on the cemetery! She didn't even cry once. She simply gave up and died!"

 

The shock in Nathaniel's eyes didn't register with her. "You killed little Margaret, and you'll kill me. You brought Adam back to life and by doing that you killed him as well. What kind of monster are you?"

 

Essex tried to answer her, but failed, and that only enraged her further. "Look at us, Nathaniel. Look at what you did to us! I loved you once... I can't believe I loved you!" The adrenaline was wearing off and she collapsed on to the floor. Her head lolled from right to left as she continued to murmur accusations.

 

"My God, dear Rebecca, I never wanted any of this to happen!" Essex dropped to his knees beside her and gently placed the baby in her arms. Tears rolled down his face and his voice shook as he spoke again. "I wanted to bring Adam back, yes, but with mind and body intact. I'm so sorry..." His glance traveled to his son, a dead body breathing and shaking. "What did I do? Oh, my God, what did I do?"

 

Rebecca heard his words and opened her eyes. She knew she was dying. She was bleeding to death. When she had given birth to Margaret she had been torn badly and the bleeding had never stopped. Her end would come soon now. "I don't believe you..."

 

"I truly regret my actions... What I did was wrong, please Rebecca, please forgive me. I'll change for the better, but please forgive me... Please, I love you. I'm your husband."

 

Rebecca's eyes closed as life left her. "No, you're not... You're... sinister..." Her last breath carried that damning word in to the room. She had given him all she was, all she had and it hadn't been enough. She had lost.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"No!"

 

There was nothing remotely human about the scream that Essex released and Remy instinctively backed away from the scene. His role had been limited to that of an observer, but maybe he had to act now. According to the professor Apocalypse had moved in when Essex had been on his most vulnerable, after losing his wife.

 

The scene he had witnessed was heart wrenching and he had hoped Rebecca would survive, but then he had felt her mind slip away from them. Essex was still kneeling at his wife's side, sobbing and screaming. He had to do something, had to prevent Essex from seeking out Apocalypse. This was were Scott and Jean had failed, he had to succeed; too much depended on it!

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

So Dream while Secrets of Darkness Unfold.

Part 3

 

Remy wasn't sure what to do. Essex still clung tightly to Rebecca's corpse while only a few feet away from him lay Adam, or what remained of his son. He walked over to Adam's body and lifted it once more; this time he planned on taking it back to the lab. Immediately Essex looked up. His eyes swam with tears, but their expression was strong and determined.

"Leave my son alone," Essex said in a firm tone, hiding his grief behind determination.

 

Remy drew in a deep breath. "Look at your fils, Essex. This ain't your son any longer. His thoughts are gone. All that remains in an empty shell. Have pity on him and give him peace." Would Essex realize his folly? "You can't create life out of death. Not even you."

 

Essex' eyes glared with need. "En Sabah Nur will show me! I merely need to accept his terms and he will give me the means to command life and death!"

 

Remy's eyes filled with sympathy. "I lost loved ones as well, but what you want is wrong. Look at your fils! Tell me his soul is still inside this body and I'll reconsider."

 

Essex gently lowered Rebecca on to the floor and covered her face with his coat. He sighed, regretting losing his wife and new born child and then rose to his feet. Remy had challenged him and he would prove the stranger wrong.

 

Remy held his breath when Essex approached. He presented Adam's body to Essex. "Take him, talk to him, show me he's still in there."

 

Essex took his son's body from Remy's arms and stared at the decomposing eyes; only a blank expression shone from them. "Adam, listen to your father. Talk to me." He had tried this last night but his son hadn't answered. He hated to admit it, but Remy was right. The body he held in his arms was nothing but a rotting shell.

 

Remy remained quiet, watching father and son. "I'm so sorry, mon ami, but he's gone. You can't bring him back. Let him go and remember the fils you had, not the shell that's in your arms. He deserves peace, rest. Mon Dieu, give him that. You're his father, end his torment and take him back to his tomb."

 

Essex' eyes dashed from Adam to Rebecca, then to his dead daughter. "How do I do that? How can I give up on them? They're my family, my blood. I was a fool to throw it all away. I want a second chance."

 

Remy swallowed hard. "Life is harsh, mon ami. There are no second chances, believe me, but you can build a new future. Dedicate your life to research without causing your patients pain. Be the best you can and you'll repay your family for their love and kindness. Rebecca would want you to help others, not to cause pain."

 

Nathaniel wavered. "But En Sabah Nur said..."

 

"He's evil," said Remy firmly. "He doesn't care about your family. All he cares about is himself. Don't accept his offer."

 

"I can't be alone," whispered Nathaniel in a startling broken tone. "I can't."

 

Remy's eyes widened. Pain and grief radiated from Essex. The temptation Apocalypse presented had passed for now. He had to stay close to Essex to make sure Apocalypse wouldn't succeed in the end. "I'm here. You ain't alone."

 

"You're a mere stranger..."

 

"But a stranger who cares." Remy slowly raised a hand and rested it on Essex' shoulder. "Adam needs you, needs you to give him back his peace. Put him to sleep gently and we'll take him back to his last resting place."

 

"What about Rebecca and the baby?" Suddenly tears burst from Nathaniel's eyes, fully realizing what he had lost due to his ambition.

 

"We'll contact the undertaker." Remy bit his bottom lip. The next few hours would be hard on them both.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nathaniel gently inserted the tip of the needle beneath his son's skin. "He'll fall asleep within minutes. The sleep of the dead."

 

Remy's hand still rested on Essex' shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "It's still dark outside. We can carry his body back to the graveyard without being noticed." He flinched as the boy's eyes closed and life seeped from the rotting body. "It's done; it's over. He can rest now."

 

Tears still dripped from Nathaniel's face. "I never wanted Adam to suffer. I was convinced I could bring him back from the dead."

 

"There's nothing wrong in showing your sorrow," said Remy compassionately. "You need to grieve, to accept the losses you suffered."

 

The boy's chest stopped rising, the eyes closed and he released his last breathe. Nathaniel shook his head. "It was all in vain."

 

Remy didn't know how to offer comfort. He had never really thought about the losses which Essex had suffered in life, but now that he witnessed them, he understood how losing your entire family could drive someone over the edge. "We should take him to the graveyard, mon ami."

 

"I'll carry him." Gently, Nathaniel cradled Adam's body to his chest. "Drape a coat over him. We don't want to draw attention."

 

Remy grabbed Essex' cloak and draped it across the corpse. Silently they left the laboratory and Remy cringed, realizing Rebecca and the baby needed to be taken care of as well, but Essex could still break underneath the pressure and he couldn't leave the scientist alone, not even for the briefest of moments.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nathaniel slowly placed his son's body back in to the sarcophagus and with Remy's help closed the lid. He stood back, staring at the white marble. "Rebecca and the baby should rest here as well, reunited as a family."

 

A lump formed in Remy's throat. "We can do it now..." Maybe it would be best if Rebecca and little Margaret found their last resting place here as well. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with the police and undertaker.

 

"Yes... I'll tell everyone that Rebecca died in child birth, as is true." Nathaniel's throat felt constricted. After his son he was now burying his wife and daughter. "Why didn't I see what I was doing? I killed Rebecca, killed my daughter because I was obsessed with Adam's death."

 

"At least you realize it now, mon ami," said Remy softly, unwilling to disturb the rest of the dead. "Do you want to return home and get Rebecca and Margaret?"

 

"Yes." Nathaniel suddenly bolted from the tomb.

 

Remy shook violently when his empathy picked up on Essex' pain and regrets. "I'm so sorry, but there are no second chances... At least I never got any..." Only a few more hours and Rebecca and Margaret would rest here as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nathaniel's face resembled a death mask as he carried his wife to the graveyard. Remy followed suit, cradling the baby against his chest. Nathaniel was trying to remain composed, but the empath felt the man crack. Now he understood why Essex had accepted Apocalypse's offer. The man had lost everything that ever mattered to him and had nothing to lose.

 

He had wrapped the baby in a silk sheet, trying to offer some comfort to the angel that had gone to heaven when it had been born. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if he had suffered Essex' losses. How would he have reacted, had he lost son, wife and a newborn? Would he have gone mad with grief like Essex had? No, things were slightly different now, he realized. Essex wasn't alone, didn't have to bury his wife and daughter alone. I'm helping him through it. Is this why I was sent here? Couldn't Jean and Scott do this for him? These thoughts worried him.

 

After long minutes they finally entered the tomb and Nathaniel placed his wife tenderly on the marble floor. "Help me open the lid."

 

Remy realized Essex' intention and approved. Son, mother and daughter would rest together for all eternity. He placed Margaret next to Rebecca and helped Nathaniel push away the lid.

 

"Now leave me alone..." Nathaniel was struggling not to show his sadness and he needed some privacy to say goodbye to his wife and daughter.

 

Remy reluctantly agreed and stepped outside. It was still dark, the stars lit the dark sky and large clouds suddenly uncovered the moon. He tried not to eavesdrop, but overheard Nathaniel's sobs. Where was Apocalypse and when would he move in? He couldn't believe that Apocalypse would give up this easily; sooner or later Apocalypse would appear.

 

Marble moved over marble and a moment later Essex appeared outside. He locked the tomb and bowed his head in silent goodbye. "What do I do now?"

 

Remy's empathy urged him to offer comfort and he walked up to the other man, reminding himself that this wasn't Sinister, but a man who had lost everything. "You're a doctor. You heal people, lessen their suffering. That's your calling."

 

"When you say it like that it sounds so simple," said Nathaniel, still stunned from the sudden loss. "But I could help people even better with En Sabah Nur's knowledge."

 

Remy's eyes narrowed. "Ultimately it's your choice, but you'll do much more evil than good. You will kill, ruin people's life..." In a much softer tone, he added, "You'll ruin mine."

 

That caught Nathaniel's attention. "Yours? In what way?"

 

Remy cursed privately for letting that slip. "I can't tell you."

"Can't, or won't?" Nathaniel's eyes narrowed.

 

"We shouldn't be discussing this, not now when..." When they had just buried Essex' family. Remy started toward the gate, but a sudden gust of wind stopped him. His instincts kicked in and he spun around, ready to open his bo staff if necessary. He gasped, seeing the Bedouin standing behind Essex. En Sabah Nur... Apocalypse. It was too late to hide and he could only hope to survive this encounter.

 

"Essex..." Apocalypse, still in the guise of a Bedouin, addressed the scientist.

 

Nathaniel's eyes widened and he slowly turned around. He was still trying to deal with everything Remy had told him and the last thing on his mind was En Sabah Nur. "What do you want?" In the back of his head played Remy's warning. Remy had saved his life when those burglars attacked him and for some reason he wanted to believe Remy when the younger man said that En Sabah Nur couldn't be trusted. 

 

"Your wife died and so did your daughter. You lost Adam... I offer you the knowledge and the means to bring them back, to conquer death and to be its master. Listen to me, Nathaniel Essex. I'm offering you the one thing you always craved; knowledge."

 

Remy saw the wild gleam in Nathaniel's eyes and couldn't believe Essex was actually considering Apocalypse' words. For some reason Apocalypse ignored him, or maybe the powerful mutant hadn't noticed him yet. Would his presence make a difference when Essex finally made his decision? He had to bide his time.

 

"I couldn't save Adam... Your instruments and knowledge were insufficient. My obsession made me forget about Rebecca's needs. I'm to blame for her death... and my daughter's." Essex shook his head. "You don't have the power to bring back the dead; merely a shell returned when Adam's heart started beating again."

 

"I only offered you part of my knowledge and technology. Once you accept me as your new master, I will give you the power you crave. Accept me..."

 

Nathaniel recalled something Remy had said earlier. "What's the price?"

 

Apocalypse smiled pleased, believing he had won Essex over. "I must be able to trust you and your emotions make you a liability. I'll free you of them and you'll be able to fully dedicate yourself to science."

 

Nathaniel nodded. Remy had said the same thing; Apocalypse would take away his feelings. "And what if I don't agree to those terms?"

 

Remy briefly felt hopeful. Had he accomplished the impossible by merely being there when Essex had needed someone close? It was too good to be true.

 

"Then the deal's off." Apocalypse suddenly realized they weren't alone. Maybe it was the look Essex threw at the dark, maybe it was the empath's shields briefly weakening. "Who's there...?"

 

Remy tried to hide in the dark, but a sudden bolt, emanating from Apocalypse's hands illuminated the area around him, exposing him. His bo staff was in his hand, ready to open and charge it.

 

"Gambit, what a pleasant surprise," sneered Apocalypse. "Your presence is unexpected, and unwelcome."

 

The words sent shivers down Remy's spine. He was no match for Apocalypse and the mutant could easily kill him. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he searched for an escape route, but at the same time he realized that he couldn't leave Essex alone with Apocalypse. If his presence could stop Essex from accepting Apocalypse's offer he had to continue his support. "Why don't you leave him alone? He just lost his family." But he knew the answer. Essex was at his most vulnerable right now.

 

"Don't cross my plans, Gambit, or you will regret it. I'll take what's mine and you won't stop me." Apocalypse's appearance started to change. The Bedouin disappeared and Apocalypse showed his true colors.

 

Nathaniel couldn't believe his eyes. Part of him was fascinated by this new life form, so obviously unlike anything he ever encountered before, but another part warned him to be extremely careful. He didn't like hearing Remy being threatened and for some reason he was inclined to chose Remy's side. "Remy's right. I need time to mourn my family."

 

Apocalypse's eyes burned with rage. He stared hard at Gambit, wondering how the X-Man had managed to travel back in time and ruin his plans. "You're to blame. Why did you have to get involved? You had potential, Gambit, but you signed your death warrant."

 

Remy heard the warning, but reacted too slowly. Another bolt left Apocalypse's hands, impacted against his face and chest, and he fell on to the wet earth. His face felt scorched and his chest hurt. He was suffocating, and unable to draw in a next breath he started to gasp.

 

Essex was finally convinced that not accepting Apocalypse's offer was the right thing to do. He headed toward Remy, dropped to his heels and turned the younger man on to his back. "Oh my God..." He wasn't a religious man, but Remy's chest had been blown open by the impact, exposing internal organs and bony white of his ribcage. "I need to get you home..."

 

Ignoring Apocalypse, Nathaniel gently lifted Remy in his arms and started to run. He never looked back, already concentrating on his patient.

 

Apocalypse stayed behind, enraged and slightly confused. Gambit wasn't supposed to appear in this timeline! So what was the X-Man doing here? But he refused to give up on Essex just yet. He would find a way to convince the scientist to join him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nathaniel raced home; Remy was still breathing and he could feel a weak pulse. He headed for his laboratory, hoping to close the wound. The blood loss also worried him. The young man would need a blood transfusion and he had no idea if normal blood was compatible to that of a mutant.

 

He gently lowered Remy on to his exam table and began examining the wound. At this stage he was grateful that Remy had lost conscious. The exam would have been extremely painful otherwise. He quickly concluded that the major organs hadn't sustained any damage. The bolt of energy had merely... merely!... ripped apart Remy's chest.

 

After disinfecting the wound, he closed Remy's chest. He worked fast, regretting that the stitches would leave ugly scars, but he he didn't have the time to worry about esthetics. The transfusion... Should he go ahead and hope for the best? What if Remy's body refused the alien blood? Did he have a choice?

 

He rolled up his sleeve and started the transfusion. Entranced, he watched how his blood left his arm and then entered Remy's. It was Remy's only chance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Several hours later Essex still sat at his patient's side. The blood transfusion seemed successful, but he still worried about possible side effects. Remy was breathing on his own, although with some difficulty, and the wound was showing signs of infection.

 

Determined not to lose another, Nathaniel tended to the wound, disinfecting it again. He bandaged it, monitored Remy's heartbeat, pulse and temperature. He quickly realized that Remy was running a fever and made his patient drink several glasses of water.

 

In another effort to bring down the fever he dipped a sponge in to cool water and washed his patient's upper body. While doing that, he was surprised to find several scars on Remy's back. This young man had led a most dangerous life.

 

Nathaniel always kept a close eye on the doorway, knowing Apocalypse would try again, but this time he wouldn't even consider the offer. By injuring Remy, Apocalypse had proven to be as evil as Remy claimed him to be. He didn't want anything to do with Apocalypse and hoped the man would leave him alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hours passed by slowly and Nathaniel seldom worried more about one of his patients. He placed a cooling wet towel on Remy's brow, removed any sweat with a sponge and when Remy's temperature dropped alarmingly, he covered the young man with warm blankets. He had worried about Adam like this and his worry surprised him. Remy was basically a stranger, but the young man had been there for him when he had needed support. He owed Remy for making him see how wrong his path had been.

 

Suddenly Remy's eyelids fluttered and he reacted at once, moving closer and trying to catch Remy's attention. "Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

 

Remy's eyes slowly opened, and he felt thankful for the half dark in the room. Trying to cock his head, he flinched with pain. Then the memories returned to him; Apocalypse had tried to take him out, had injured him. "Mon Dieu..." He finally recognized his surroundings and realized he was back in Essex' laboratory. A moment later his eyes met with Nathaniel's and he was stunned to see a smile on the other man's face. "What... happened?"

 

"He attacked you and I brought you back here. It's been twenty-six hours since you were injured and I feared you would not pull through. Thankfully you proved me wrong. You're running a fever and you suffered severe blood loss."

 

"Can't believe... I'm alive." Why hadn't Apocalypse finished him off? Maybe Apocalypse still planned on recruiting Essex? "Are you... convinced now? Do you now believe he's evil?" A slashing pain swept through his chest, almost making it impossible for him to breathe.

 

"Don't move, Remy. You're severely injured and your body needs to heal." Essex wavered momentarily, but then continued. "Yes, you convinced me. I believe you. He's evil."

 

"Then you won't... give in?" Remy's eyes flashed with hope.

 

"I won't agree to his terms." Essex drew in a deep breath. "Sitting here has given me a chance to think everything over. He demands my feelings and my servitude in exchange for his knowledge. And my feelings... Hadn't it been for you standing by my side I might have been tempted. There's this ocean of pain and regret inside me and I feel like I'm drowning... Guilt... There's also guilt for not taking care of Rebecca. I don't want to feel these things, but they're part of me."

 

"What stopped you... from accepting his terms... back at the tomb?" His empathy told him there was more to it than Nathaniel was telling him.

 

Nathaniel wavered again, looked Remy in the eyes and plunged in to the deep. "Things changed when you told me I'd ruin your life by accepting his offer. You saved my life, helped me to say goodbye to Rebecca and Margaret... The last thing I want is to cause you grief."

 

Remy smiled weakly. "You made the right decision, mon ami... but he'll be back... He doesn't give up easily... Will you still be this strong... when he tempts you again?"

 

Nathaniel understood Remy's fear. "What will I become when I accept his offer? I do believe you know..."

 

Remy moistened his lips. Should he tell Essex the truth? "You'll become a monster and you'll call yourself Mister Sinister." He noticed the flinch that coursed through Nathaniel at hearing that name. "Rebecca called you sinister, you'll adopt that name... Mon Dieu... You'll lose your feelings, gather a group of thugs called the Marauders..." Again, Essex flinched... "And you'll kill hundreds of mutants because they are contaminating the gene pole... at least that's the reason you gave me... You'll play and betray me and then leave me for dead... You'll haunt me for the rest of my life... You were my downfall because I trusted you. I was a fool." Exhausted, Remy closed his eyes. "You'll become one of the most hatred mutants in history." He had said enough. If this didn't convince Essex nothing would.

 

"Remy..." Nathaniel was shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm not that evil."

 

"You will be once you accept Apocalypse's offer." He half opened his eyes again. "You can read thoughts, oui?"

 

Essex nodded. "Yes..."

 

"I'll lower my shields for you. See for yourself that what I'm telling you is the truth. I give you permission to enter my mind..." Remy saw fear in Essex' eyes. "You know it's the truth, but you need to see it with your own eyes." Although still weakened, he managed to elbow himself in to an upright position and grab Essex' shirt. He would pay for this outburst of energy later, but he had to convince Essex now. "Do it!"

 

Essex, unable to resist, dove in to Remy's mind.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So Dream while Secrets of Darkness Unfold.

Part 4

Where am I? I can't see a thing in this darkness. It almost looks like I'm in a tunnel, but what am I doing here? Maybe I should head for the end... There's a light in the distance.

The last thing I remember is accepting Remy's challenge and falling in to his mind. Of course! That's what happened. I'm inside his mind now, but why is it so dark? He said I would commit terrible crimes and that I would ruin his life. I wonder what he meant by that.

 

There are voices in the distance and I recognize that accent. It's Remy. I better hurry.

 

What? Oh my God, no! What's that horrible creature doing to Remy? Remy can't move strapped to that exam table. The medical equipment looks strangely familiar. It reminds me of the ones Apocalypse gave me. I still can't believe that bastard tricked me in to believing him! En Sabah Nur was just an illusion.

 

Can I help Remy? I'm not sure. Oh no... Part of his hair has been shaved off and the stranger is performing surgery on Remy. And come to think of it... That stranger looks familiar as well. The hair... those features... No, it can't be! Is this what I will become?

 

Damn this darkness, now the operating theatre is gone and I'm in a recovery room. Remy's in the bed, asleep. Should I wake him? Will he recognize me or know what I'm doing in his mind? The door opens, I better hide in the shadows and watch what happens next. As a spectator, there's nothing I can do to help him.

 

"LeBeau, wake up, I know you can hear me." Sinister walked over to the bed, checked his patient's readings and shook the Cajun's shoulders.

 

Remy startled awake and a scream died on his lips. "Sinister..." Briefly Remy felt completely disorientated.

 

Sinister... Remy called him Sinister! I was right! This is what I became in Remy's dimension. I don't like the cold and distant look in his red eyes, but they do remind me of Remy's. Sinister doesn't care about his patient; it's in his eyes, his manners. There's no compassion.

 

"I performed brain surgery on you," said Sinister. " You should be able to control your powers. Now you owe me."

 

"What... do you want?" Remy was still weak from surgery, but tried to keep his wits about him.

 

"You'll gather certain... professionals for me. I will give you their names. In future, they will be known as the Marauders."

 

Marauders! Whatever doubts I had now vanished! This is what became of me. Rebecca named me Sinister and she was right...

 

What's happening now? The dark is back and... Oh my Lord! No! What are they doing? They are slaughtering these people... There're mutants; look at their unigue mutations. No, stop the killing! Remy, Remy, what are these memories doing in your mind? And why are you showing them to me?

 

Remy, there you are! But no! Who's the beast slashing open your chest? Remy, I can help! Do not die! Hold on. I fall to my knees at his side and examine the injury, which is deep and bleeding profusely. I need to get him in to safety, but my hands pass right through his body. No!

 

Looking up, I find that Sinister has returned. He's staring at Remy maliciously. I don't understand. 

 

"Sabertooth, step away from our Cajun," said Sinister, smiling triumphantly.

 

"You... monster!" Remy managed to whisper the words, clutching his chest and thus hoping to slow down the bleeding. 'You... never... told me!"

 

"Don't pretend ignorance," sneered Sinister. "When I asked you to gather the Marauders, you knew you were assembling a group of killers!"

 

"But why?" Remy held on to consciousness a little longer, desperately needing an answer.

 

"They're inferior," stated Sinister coldly. "Contaminating the gene pool."

 

I can't believe he said that... I said that... Dear God, I no longer know what to think and how to feel about this! Remy said he would show me what monster I will become by accepting Apocalypse's offer, but I never thought I could be this cruel...

 

But Apocalypse took my feelings away, didn't he? That explains it. Yes, I was ruthless when conducting my experiments, but I never willingly took a life. And now I know why Remy shivered when I mentioned the Marauders... I did ruin his life.

 

I shouldn't look about, but I do. Everywhere's blood. A few mutants are still fighting for their lives, but the one Sinister called Sabertooth impales them with his claws, taking away the last essence of life. They're truly killers.

 

Please forgive me, Remy. I know now that what I did was wrong. You showed me. Sinister will never be. I will stop him. I will never accept Apocalypse as my master. You showed me enough, now have pity on me and let me return to the present.

 

"Sabertooth? Kill them all. Make sure no one survives," said Sinister cruelly.

 

"What about our Cajun thief?" Sabertooth licked his lips and then bared his teeth.

 

"Let him live. Knowing he had a hand in the Massacre will haunt him his entire life... I like that."

 

Please Remy! I learned my lesson! Take me away from this awful place.

 

Then leave my mind, Essex. You're the telepath.

 

God forgive me for the deaths I caused in your world... I won't make the same mistake twice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Essex opened his eyes again, he was back in his laboratory, clutching Remy's head between his hands. He stared into the red on black eyes and a strong emotion surfaced in his mind; regret... regret and sadness. "Please forgive me... I did not know what I was doing... I know there's no excuse, Remy, but... I'm not Sinister..."

 

Remy, exhausted and still aching from his injury, nodded his head slowly. "I believe you."

 

Reassured, Nathaniel checked the bandages. He was relieved to find that the wound hadn't opened when he had pulled Remy closer during his nightmare trip. "You should rest now."

 

"I'd like that," admitted Remy. "But you must remain alert. Apocalypse will be back. If he can't convince you to join him, he might resort to more drastic measures."

 

"I wished you could return to your own time," said Nathaniel sincerely. "This would be much easier if I didn't have to worry about you."

 

"I don't know how I got here," whispered Remy weakly. "But if I knew how to go back, I'd take you with me..."

 

Nathaniel smiled for the first time since losing his family. "Thank you, Remy." He slowly lowered the wounded Cajun back on to the bed, covered him with a blanket and stroked back damp hair. He frowned; Remy was running a fever! Hopefully there wouldn't be any other complications.

 

Watching Remy's eyes close, Nathaniel nodded his head. He had to find a way to keep Apocalypse away from Remy without accepting the monster's offer. Protecting Remy was now his first priority. He had lost his entire family due to his blind ambition, but he refused to lose Remy as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nathaniel remained thoughtful while tending to his patient. He removed the bandages, cleaned the wound and bandaged Remy's chest once more. Looking at the young man, he wondered about the impact Remy had had on his life so far.

 

If it hadn't been for Remy, he would be Mister Sinister now, serving Apocalypse, bereft of the very emotions that made him human. At this point he couldn't understand why he had ever accepted Apocalypse's offer. He thanked God for sending him this messenger who had made him see the truth.

 

One hour later, he woke Remy. Foggy, unfocused eyes met his and he felt Remy flinch slightly. "I'm a friend, Remy..." he said, trying to reassure his feverisch patient. "I woke you because you need to drink some water. I can't risk you getting dehydrated. Wait, I'll help you sit upright." He grabbed another pillow, pulled Remy toward him and pushed the second pillow behind Remy's back. "Better?"

 

"Oui, merci..." Remy's mouth and throat felt like sandpaper and he greedily swallowed the cool water.

 

Nathaniel realized his patient was still thirsty and he filled the glass again. "You're running a fever, but the wound isn't infected yet."

 

Remy nodded thankfully. "Merci... but it hurts like hell."

 

"I can give you something against the pain," offered Nathaniel.

 

"Non, don't wanna be drugged when Apocalypse makes his move. No drugs."

 

Nathaniel agreed reluctantly. "You really think Apocalypse will be back?"

 

"I'm certain." Remy briefly closed his eyes. Even the soft light in the laboratory hurt his sensitive eyes in his weakened state. "I'm surprised he let me live. Why didn't he kill me? I shudder at the thought that he has plans for me."

 

Nathaniel placed the glass at his patient's lips once more and urged him to sip slowly. "What worries me is that we're defenseless. We can't defeat Apocalypse."

 

Remy swallowed the last sip of water and nodded once. "Not even the X-Men can defeat him."

 

"X-Men?" Nathaniel disposed of the glass, pulled up a chair and sat down, watching Remy closely. "What are 'X-Men'?"

 

"A group of mutants who try to stop the likes of Apocalypse," explained Remy and his heart ached with pain. "I used to be one of them, but then they found out I helped Sinister assemble the Marauders and now they blame me for the Massacre as well." Remy managed to keep his feelings under control, although pain and guilt clawed at him. "They barely tolerate me these days."

 

Nathaniel gritted his teeth. "But you didn't know Sinister planned to kill them!"

 

"That doesn't matter," said Remy softly. "Sinister was right, you know. I knew I was assembling a group of killers. I should have known..."

 

"But you didn't." Nathaniel instantly disliked these X-Men. "What right do they have to judge you?"

 

Remy smiled gratefully. He hadn't expected Essex to understand. "When Sinister tricked me I started to hate him, but you're... you're so different from what I thought I would find. When I found you at the cemetery you were grieving, mourning... Sinister never had any feelings..."

 

"I'll never give up my feelings," promised Nathaniel. "You made me see how valuable they are. You were at the right time, at the right place." Suddenly, his brow grew knitted. "Do you think we changed the future?"

 

"I don't know," said Remy honestly. "I'm afraid to think of the implications it might have on the future."

 

"The mutants in the tunnels would still be alive," mentioned Essex.

 

"Maybe, we don't know for sure." His eyes sparkled suddenly. What would his life be like in a world where they didn't shun him for his part in the Massacre? A Massacre that never happened? Would the X-Men accept him? Would he truly be part of the team?

 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" said Essex jokingly, trying to break the tension that had formed in the room.

 

"I was imagining a life without Sinister... I can't picture it." Remy closed his eyes once more. "Sorry, mon ami, am getting tired."

 

"But of course. I shouldn't tire you with my questions. You need more rest. The next time you wake you should try to eat."

 

Remy smiled lazily. "Merci for looking after me."

 

Nathaniel had the impression that it was rare for Remy to have someone who looked after him. "You saved my life more than once. It's the least I can do."

 

"Only poppa ever took care of me," whispered a sleepy Remy.

 

"Poppa?" Nathaniel smiled. "You will tell me more about him when you feel better."

 

"I will..." promised Remy, dozing off again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During the next hours, Nathaniel tended to his patient. He fed him broth, crackers, and tea. However, the fever remained, and that worried him. Remy followed orders and ate, drank and rested at Essex' command. At times, they whispered softly and once Nathaniel realized that the light hurt Remy's eyes, he existinguished a few candles, making the light more bearable.

 

"I need to check the wound again," announced Nathaniel at the end of the second day.

 

Remy allowed the probing, flinching when Essex' fingers pressed the wound too hard. He saw the worry on Essex' brow and said, "What's wrong?"

 

"It isn't healing properly." Essex took a step back. "I need to disinfect it again."

 

"Then do it." But it hurt, and even Remy's high tolerance of pain was severely tested. Eventually he hissed in pain when the acid like disinfective burned his flesh.

 

Nathaniel immediately seized his ministrations. "You're in pain..."

 

Remy wanted to reassure Essex, but the man had already left the room and was now returning with a syringe in his hands. "No drugs," said Remy softly.

 

"We don't have a choice, Remy. I need you to be relaxed and while you're in pain you're tense."

 

"No drugs, please don't..."

 

"Why? Why are you so opposed to using them?" Essex frowned, suddenly realizing what the real reason might be. "Sinister?"

 

Remy nodded once. "After the surgery he kept me sedated for some time. Don't know why... But I hate losing control."

 

"I understand..." Essex stared at the syringe. "Remy, you can't take much more. I don't want you to pass out because of the pain."

 

"When I pass out I won't need drugs..." Remy pleadingly locked eyes with Essex.

 

"I'm sorry, Remy, but morphine is the only drug strong enough to make you relax. You're tense and I fear you might pull stitches if you don't relax. We can't take that risk."

 

Remy sighed, giving in. "I can't stop you..."

 

"I regret that this is the only way..." He hated seeing Remy in pain, and this was the only way to take the pain away. Gently he slipped the needle into a vein and injected the morphine. "Don't fight it..."

 

Remy stared at Essex. "Stay alert... Apocalypse might try to take advantage of the situation."

 

"Leave everything to me." Nathaniel smiled and stroked the auburn hair. The gesture seemed to soothe Remy. "Let go. Everything will be fine, I promise." Remy wanted to argue, but the morphine acted fast and Nathaniel immediately continued working on the wound.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Rogue... I'm sorry... Don't leave me! Please, I changed!"

 

Remy's frantic raving woke Nathaniel from the first sleep he had gotten in three days. "Remy? It's a nightmare... Wake up." He moved closer toward the bed, and once more stroked the damp hair. "Rogue? Who's Rogue?"

 

"I didn't know, chere. Please forgive me. I never wanted them killed! Didn't know Sinister's plans. Please don't leave me here!" Tears dripped from beneath Remy's eyelids.

 

Essex didn't know who 'Rogue' was, but it was obvious that this person had once abandoned Remy. And it was because of the Massacre. Remy told me they blamed him. What do I do?

 

He continued to stroke the auburn hair, mumbling soft reassurance. He had soothed Adam and Rebecca in this manner whenever they'd had nightmares. "Calm down, Remy. It's only a dream, it's not real. You're safe, nobody is leaving you behind."

 

Remy continued to plead for long minutes, but then Nathaniel's voice finally got through to him. He opened his eyes slowly and was stunned to see the concern in Essex' eyes. "I was dreaming."

 

"It sounded more like you were having a nightmare. Remy, who is Rogue?" Next to him, Remy grew tense. "You pleaded with her not to leave you behind. Is she one of these X-Men you mentioned?"

 

"Oui, she's an X-Man. I loved her once." He really didn't want to discuss this, but knew Essex well enough by now to know that the man wouldn't give in until his questions were answered.

 

Essex arched an eyebrow. "You no longer love her?"

 

Remy sighed. "She doesn't love me no more... Said I'm a traitor and I don't belong with the X-Men. Can't love someone like that."

 

Essex moistened his lips, realizing he was about to wage a very personal observation and question. "Your life sounds very lonely to me, Remy. Are there still people in your life you can depend on? What about this 'poppa' you mentioned?"

 

Remy regretted letting that one slip. "His name's Jean-Luc. He adopted me when I was li'l. I don't know who my real parents are and Jean-Luc took me, took care of me." In spite of all the dreadful things that had happened in the Velvet Ministry and later on the streets, he had enjoyed this part of his childhood; the time he had spent with Jean-Luc. He had been happy back then.

 

"And he's no longer in your life now?" Nathaniel wondered why he was this interested in Remy. Why was he so curious, so concerned for the younger man?

 

"There was an incident," mumbled Remy, "And I was banished from N'Arlings. We're still in contact, but..."

 

Nathaniel understood. "You miss him."

 

"Merde..." Remy wiped away the tears. Until that moment he hadn't realized he was crying. "Oui, I miss him, and tante... They raised me..."

 

The morphine had made Remy let down his guard and Nathaniel decided to use it to his advantage. "Remy, do you hate me?"

 

"Hate you?" Remy frowned deeply. "Non."

 

"Do you hate Sinister?"

 

"Oui, but you ain't Sinister... Are you?" Lost, Remy closed his eyes. He had warned Essex not to give him any drugs and now he was growing confused. "Don't know... Tired."

 

Nathaniel nodded once. "You will drink some tea and then you will rest." He regretted exhausting Remy. "Here..." He placed the tea mug against Remy's lips and waited for his patient to empty the mug. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

 

"Will try..." mumbled Remy sleepily. "Night... mares..." They disturbed his sleep, and made it impossible to truly recover. "Poppa..." When he was a child, Jean-Luc kept the nightmares at bay, but now he had no protection against them. Suddenly he was lowered back on to the bed, tucked in, and a hand gently stroked his hair. Jean-Luc used to do that as well, but Jean-Luc wasn't here, so who was...

 

He dozed off in the middle of trying to answer that question.

 

Nathaniel remained at Remy's side, stroking the soft hair and marveling about this youngster who had upended his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Remy woke next, he found that Essex had left his side at last. He felt thankful for the moment of privacy and tried to sort out his thoughts. Merde, the morphine was still running havoc on his system. Why hadn't Essex listened to him?

 

Nathaniel's questions still confused him. He hated Sinister, he was sure of that, but did he hate Essex?

 

Ever since arriving in this century things had changed. Essex wasn't the monster he had thought the man to be. Essex had made the wrong decisions, had allowed false ambition to guide him and it had cost him dearly. He had lost his wife, son and daughter.

 

The answer was no. He didn't hate Essex. He felt deeply for the man.

 

Looking about, he wondered why Essex had left the room. Whenever he had woken up, Essex had been there, offering him water, tea or broth. He felt strangely disappointed that the other man had deserted him.

 

He drew in a deep breath, but his eyes widened as a stinging pain slashed through his chest. Okay, no deep breathes yet. What about getting to his feet and walking about? Eyes filled with doubt, but willing to try nonetheless, he swung his feet to the side and let them dangle above the floor.

 

"Mon Dieu..." The pain took his breath away and he instantly regretted moving about. What should he do now? Reconsider or go ahead and probably fall flat on his face?

 

"What are you doing!" Nathaniel marched in to the room, put the tray on to the floor and fussed over his patient. "I ordered bed rest. Don't make me give you more morphine..."

 

The threat worked and Remy co-operated. When he was lying down once more, he managed to catch his breath. "How much longer before I can walk again?"

 

"You're not to leave this bed for at least another three days!" Irritated, Essex shook his head. "Stay in bed or I'll sedate you."

 

"I understand," said Remy obediently. "But no more morphine."

 

"It helped you sleep... How is the pain?"

 

"Still there, but bearable..." His stomach suddenly growled loudly, giving him away.

 

"Hungry?" said Essex with a smirk.

 

Remy nodded. "Think so... but I didn't know. Don't know where the pain ends and the hunger starts."

 

"Here, I fixed you dinner." Essex placed the tray on the bed and handed Remy the soup.

 

"I lost all track of time," admitted Remy as he sipped the soup.

 

"Apocalypse injured you five days ago."

 

"Five?" Remy's eyes grew big.

 

"You slept for most of that time." Esses sat down and studied Remy. "The fever is gone completely and you should make a full recovery within the next few weeks."

 

"Weeks? We don't have weeks! Apocalypse..."

 

Nathaniel rested a hand on Remy's arm. "Let's worry about Apocalypse when he makes his move. There's no use in getting riled up now."

 

Remy nodded, but a deep sense of foreboding swept through them. Apocalypse would make a move shortly and this time Apocalypse might kill them both.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

So Dream while Secrets of Darkness Unfold.

Part 5

 

Remy swayed on his feet, getting up for the first time after being horizontal for two long weeks. He had wanted to try earlier, but Nathaniel had told him no and it hadn't been up for discussion, so Remy had given in. Having someone to fuss over him felt odd. Yes, Jean-Luc and Tante had fussed over him, but this felt different somehow. He had always thought that they had loved him because of his unfortunate childhood. It had always felt like affection mixed in with pity. Things felt different with Nathaniel.

 

Nathaniel knew nothing about the Antiquary or his time on the streets. Nathaniel only knew that he was a mutant from the future and that Sinister had ruined his life, but there was no pity mixed in with Nathaniel's feelings. At times, he felt something akin to admiration in Nathaniel's feelings for him and that baffled him. He had done nothing to make the man proud of him.

 

"Careful now, Remy," said Essex and he caught Remy as the younger man threatened to lose his balance. "Maybe it's still too early for you to try." Worry clearly showed on his face.

 

And Remy wondered about that, the worry. When he had been feverish he had unwillingly voiced his surprise at Essex' character. He had never expected to like the man! "Non, let me try! I don't wanna be confined to bed any longer!" The bed rest was slowly driving him insane. He needed to be up and about.

 

"We'll give in one try," decreed Nathaniel. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and steadied Remy as they slowly progressed to the opposite corner of the room. Studying Remy's face, he noticed the pain shining from the red on black eyes, but the pain seemed tolerable. "I'll allow you to leave your bed for two hours each day, no longer!"

 

Remy wanted to object, but Essex' expression told him it would be futile. "What about Apocalypse?"

 

"I haven't seen him or heard from him," said Essex honestly. "I don't know what his plans are, but we'll be ready for him."

 

"We can never take him on. Our only option is to escape when he attacks again."

 

Nathaniel nodded once. "But for now we shall concentrate on your recovery. Let's head back for the bed."

 

"My two hours ain't up yet."

 

"You're stubborn!" Nathaniel smiled in spite of Remy's condition. He had no doubt the younger man would make a complete recovery with a determination like that!

 

"Can't we leave the lab?" The truth was it still reminded him too much of being at Sinister's lab. He would prefer to move upstairs, but wasn't sure Essex was ready yet to face reality; Rebecca and Adam's empty rooms, the dining room where they used to eat... He caught an echo of emotional discomfort from Nathaniel and regretted voicing his request.

 

"Yes, we can," said Nathaniel unexpectedly. "You would be more comfortable in a proper bed than lying on the exam table..." Moving upstairs had occurred to him before but he feared the ghosts that awaited him.

 

"Nathaniel..." Remy halted and waited for the older man to look at him. "We don't have to..."

 

"No," said Nathaniel, forcing himself to smile. "It's time I moved on... I can't hide here for the rest of my life." He guided Remy to the doorway and helped him climb the stairs. Once they had reached the living room Remy was panting softly and sweat covered his brow. "Why don't you lie down on the sofa for a moment? I will check the guest room while you rest."

 

Remy hated to admit it, but he needed to rest and he lay down slowly. Looking about, his glance was drawn toward a painting of Rebecca, hanging above the fireplace. His expression was calm and gentle and he wished he had been able to save her and Margaret.

 

Nathaniel fled the living room and practically ran upstairs. He passed by their bedroom and banished all thoughts of Rebecca out of his mind. The losses he had suffered were something he had to live with.

 

He started a fire in the guestroom and put fresh sheets on the bed. Yes, Remy would be more comfortable here than in the lab now that he was no longer critical. And I could do with a good night's sleep as well. But he refused to sleep in the bed he used to share with Rebecca. He would take the other guestroom, opposite Remy's.

 

He descended the stairs and returned to the living room where he found Remy dozing. "Don't go to sleep yet. You wanted a bed, remember?"

 

Remy smiled pleased. "Oui, a bed..."

 

Nathaniel gently helped Remy sit upright and then folded his arm around the younger man's waist. Climbing the stairs took them long minutes, but in the end he lowered Remy on to the bed and tucked him in.

 

Remy's eyes sparkled, seeing the fire, which spread a comfortable warmth throughout the room. He watched as Nathaniel drew the curtains, trying to keep the night's cold outside. The scene reminded him of Jean-Luc tucking him in for the night. "Merci..."

 

Nathaniel smiled and pulled up a chair. He had no desire to leave Remy and seek out the loneliness of the other guestroom. Remy's company provided him with a most welcome distraction. "I never thanked you for giving me the benefit of the doubt. It would have been very easy for you to look the other way when those burglars attacked me while I was following you. Yet, you came to my defense."

 

Remy shrugged carefully. "I couldn't let you die... Can't let anyone die like that." Pressing deeper in to the comfort of the mattress, he felt oddly safe. "I'm glad I helped you..."

 

Nathaniel raised his feet, rested them on the side of the bed and watched Remy fall asleep again. This time he followed the younger man in to the land of sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy smiled, waking up after a refreshing sleep. Nathaniel was still asleep in the chair, and couldn't be comfortable like that. Why hadn't Essex gone to his own bed to sleep? Why stay?

 

Remy focused on his own feelings. What was happening between Essex and he? It almost felt like a bond had formed and the only thing coming close to what he was feeling now was bonding with Jean-Luc and it baffled him that he was starting to trust Nathaniel Essex.

 

Feeling too warm, he pushed down the blankets and he managed to sit upright. He was hungry and thirsty, but he didn't want to wake Nathaniel; the man deserved some sleep as well. Maybe he could get something to drink on his own. He swung his feet on to the floor and was relieved when no pain stung his chest.

 

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet. He managed to hold on to his balance and he made his way in to the adjoining bathroom. He splashed some cool water on to his face and drank a few sips. Against all odds, he made it back in to the bedroom, but only to find Essex awake and glaring at him. "What?"

 

"You should have woken me! You could have taken a fall!" Essex rose from the chair and helped Remy back to his bed. "If that wounds opens we're in trouble, Remy. Please be careful."

 

Remy nodded once. "I'll be careful." His heart felt strangely warmed by Nathaniel's concern.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week later Remy was finally allowed to go outside for the first time since Apocalypse had injured him. He still felt weak and Nathaniel insisted he accompanied the younger man. Wrapped up in a warm coat and shawl, Remy was led outside by the older man. Nathaniel's hand rested at the small of his back, making sure he wouldn't slip on the wet pavement. It had stopped to rain for the moment and they made their way to a small restaurant.

 

"I still have to get used to this time and place," mumbled Remy. "Everything's so different in my time."

 

Nathaniel understood. During the last week Remy had told him a lot about his life in Westchester. He still disliked the X-Men for judging Remy and he secretly hoped that the younger man would stay in this time. There seemed little reason for Remy to want to return to the future. As far as he could tell, everyone Remy had ever trusted in had forsaken him and the young Cajun had been truly lonely at the mansion. "I hope you're hungry."

 

"Oui, I am..." Remy's nose twitched as Nathaniel opened the door. Smells and scents from the kitchen floated through the restaurant, making his stomach growl. They sat down at a table at the back and Nathaniel ordered tea for the both of them.

 

"They're looking at you," whispered Remy. The tea had arrived by now and he warmed his cold hands on the hot mug.

 

"They know about Rebecca. While you were resting these last few weeks I had many visitors. Even the constable dropped by to question me." Nathaniel had lied to the police, telling them that Rebecca had died at his home during childbirth. He had left out her journey to the graveyard and her return home. Fortunately the constable hadn't questioned him further. His excellent reputation had saved him. "I'm a widower, Remy... I see pity and sympathy in their eyes. I'm the doctor who couldn't save his family."

 

Remy swallowed hard. He knew guilt was eating at Nathaniel, but wasn't sure Essex wanted to talk about it. "You realized your mistakes. Rebecca would be proud of you, knowing you resisted Apocalypse."

 

"That's probably true, but that doesn't bring her back. Her death was so unnecessary."

 

Remy moistened his lips, feeling nervous to discuss this in a public place. "Her death made you realize your mistakes." He searched for the right words, but couldn't find them. "She named you Sinister and you took that lesson to heart... Sometimes there are no second chances and you have to make the best of it anyway."

 

Nathaniel thanked the waiter when he brought their orders, but he merely shoved his food around on the plate. He had lost all appetite. "I'm a lonely man now. A man without a family. Why should I continue to struggle?"

 

"Nathaniel, I have no family left either... Jean-Luc and Tante are out of my reach and... and I'm alone as well. The only one I have is you."

 

Nathaniel suddenly smiled triumphantly. "We could be each other's family..."

 

Remy's eyes widened. "Did you really say...?"

 

"I had a son once. Adam was a smart boy and I envisioned a brilliant future for him; a career as a accomplished scientist... But he was lacking in the area of social skills. Due to his mutation he mostly stayed inside while Rebecca and I taught him. Now I seem to have been given a second chance... Remy, I need a family; someone who I can look after and it seems to me you need a family as well."

 

Remy stared at Nathaniel in disbelief. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You wanna 'adopt' me?"

 

"Having a son like you would make me a proud man." Nathaniel finally took his first bite; his appetite was returning. "At least until you return to your own time. Give me the pleasure of having you for a son."

 

Remy felt completely speechless. He had never expected anything like this! "I don't know..." Jean-Luc had accepted him as his flesh and blood, but all the others that had shown interest in him, had only been interested in his looks and had eventually manipulated him in to their beds. But Nathaniel wasn't like them; his empathy told him Essex was sincere.

 

"Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not the evil monster you thought I was. I realize Sinister hurt you, but I'm not like him." Nathaniel waited for Remy's decision, hoping the young man would give him a second chance.

 

Being honest with himself Remy couldn't deny needing someone just as Essex needed someone. He hated solitude and his empathy craved human contact, which was what Nathaniel was offering him. Looking at the man opposite him, he realized that Nathaniel was old enough to be his father. In a strange way, Nathaniel's suggestion made sense.

 

"The Manor is too big for one man alone," said Essex, trying to convince Remy. "You could help out at the hospital, help the sick and wounded. I could teach you all I know about medicine. We could make a difference."

 

"I ain't no good as a nurse..." said Remy with a faint smile on his face.

 

"I'm sure we can find more suitable work for you." Nathaniel held his breath. "What is your answer, Remy?"

 

"I guess we can try..." Remy shrugged. "I never saw this coming..."

 

"You made the right decision," said Nathaniel relieved. "I'll contact my solicitor and change my will. I don't want you to be forced to leave the Manor should Apocalypse get to me."

 

"I can take care of myself," said Remy quickly. "I'm a trained thief, remember?" It still surprised him that he had confined his history to Nathaniel.

 

"I don't want you to get in to trouble with the police." Nathaniel signaled Remy to start eating as well. "Leave the details of our arrangement to me."

 

Remy nodded once. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'm a lot of trouble."

 

Nathaniel grinned. "And I don't attract trouble?"

 

"Oui, you're even worse than me. You defied Apocalypse... You know he will never leave you alone?" Apocalypse's shadow hung over their heads like the sword of Damocles.

 

"Remy, I refuse to let Apocalypse ruin our lives. Maybe he got distracted, maybe he doesn't think we're important enough to deal with right now. Who knows, maybe we'll find out in the future..." 

 

"You're right..." admitted Remy. He took hold of his fork and began to eat. Knowing he had found companionship in this time was encouraging.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours became days, days turned into weeks and weeks made up months. Time passed by, almost unnoticed, as Remy and Nathaniel became friends, more than friends, companions. Nathaniel continued to work at the hospital, and his reputation as a well skilled doctor grew, and his patients now called him compassionate as well.

 

Accompanied by Remy, Nathaniel ventured in to the slums of London, treating the poor who had no money to seek help at the hospital. Remy acted as his bodyguard during those times, keeping the thugs at a distance and giving Nathaniel a chance to see the sick.

 

Their companionship and friendship grew over the years and they felt comfortable with each other, and for the first Remy experienced what a true bond was all about. When he was ill, Nathaniel took care of him and when Nathaniel caught a cold, Remy was there to nurse him back to health. They became well known all around London and were always welcome at parties.

 

Remy, sitting in a rocking chair near the fire, looked up from the London Times and met Nathaniel's eyes. "You're restless tonight. Is anything wrong?"

 

Nathaniel paced the living room, ignoring Remy's question for now.

 

Remy placed aside the newspaper and rose to his feet. "Nathaniel?" He rested a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder. During the last few years Nathaniel had become an open book to him. Something deeply troubled Nathaniel.

 

"Do you know what day it is today?" Nathaniel felt old today. Looking in to red on black eyes he accepted Remy's support. "It's been five years since Rebecca and Margaret died... on this very day."

 

Remy's eyes grew watered. They had talked a lot about Nathaniel's feelings of guilt and regret and although he reassured the older man that Rebecca would be proud of him, Nathaniel still allowed guilt to eat at him. "I didn't realize it was today..." He gently squeezed Nathaniel's shoulder. To his surprise he had grown fond of Nathaniel and felt thankful that the older man had taken a parental role. He wasn't sure he could have coped with Essex making sexual advances. "Would you like to visit the graveyard? Maybe you will find comfort in being close to them."

 

Nathaniel wiped away the single tear that escaped from his eyes. "Yes, I would like that. Will you accompany me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

 

Remy nodded. "Oui, I wouldn't let you go alone anyway. I'll fetch our coats. It's cold outside." His empathy no longer blocked Essex' emotions, almost seeing them as a part of him. He handed Nathaniel his coat and slipped in to his own. They had made this trip every year, always on the same day, but this year it had slipped his mind. He should have known, should have remembered!

 

Eager to make up for his mistake, he wrapped an arm around the older man's shoulder and together they faced the chilly wind. As they made their way to the graveyard, the wind gained in strength and rain beat down on them and the weather brought back the memories of Rebecca entering the Manor, drenched and cold.

 

He felt a similar realization from Nathaniel and gently probed Nathaniel's feelings. The other man was drowning in memories. "Don't do this to yourself, mon ami. You were played by En Sabah Nur and he lured you away from Rebecca by promising you knowledge and power. You only wanted to bring back Adam..."

 

"I made terrible mistakes and no matter how many years I'll spend atoning for it, it will never be enough." Nathaniel put up the collar of his coat and struggled against the fierce wind. They passed the gate and headed for the marble tomb.

 

Remy stayed at Nathaniel's side, even trying to soothe him empathically. The bond that had formed between them helped, but still there was a part of Nathaniel that was private, that he couldn't reach. He suspected Nathaniel was hiding his worst pain from him, trying to spare the empath his terrible inner torment.

 

Nathaniel uncovered the key and unlocked the tomb's door. They quickly fled inside when lightning pierced the sky. Remy remained standing at the doorway, giving Nathaniel the privacy he needed in order to mourn his loved ones. He tried to hide in the cocoon of shawls wrapped around his face, but suddenly the older man reached for him. Remy took Nathaniel's hand in his and gave the older man all the support he needed.

 

"I regret my mistakes, Rebecca. I regret trying to bring back Adam. I regret driving you and Margaret in to Death's hands. It was never my intention. I bettered my life, at least I am trying to make a positive impact on people's life and Remy's been a great support. You liked him as well... You would be proud of us."

 

Remy swallowed past the lump in his throat. He hadn't fully realized how deep the connection ran between them. Nathaniel's feelings were mixed with his and he clung to the other man's hand with a vengeance, not letting Nathaniel drown in his guilt once more. "We should leave now..."

 

Nathaniel nodded once. "You're right, but a part of my heart will always remain here."

 

"You have a lot left to live for..."

 

Nathaniel looked Remy in the eyes. "I know that. You pulled me through the worst pain and I couldn't care more for you if you truly were my flesh and blood. You showed me companionship, friendship, and comfort. You supported me when I ventured out in to the slums to help the poor. I love you like a son, Remy."

 

Remy actually blushed. Jean-Luc had made him feel special as well, but back then he had been a child. Now he was being praised for being a man.

 

Nathaniel felt some of Remy's confusion through the connection and steered him outside. At first the tomb had presented him with some comfort, knowing his loved ones rested here, but now he desired the open space and looking toward the future.

 

The night had darkened; heavy clouds covered the moon and the few stars that lit the sky had little strength to illuminate their surroundings.

 

"Are we heading back home?" asked Remy, eager to leave the dead to their peace.

 

"Yes, home..." Nathaniel enjoyed the prospect of spending the rest of the evening discussing arts, politics and philosophy with Remy. He had been delighted when he had realized that Remy had received an excellent education as a youngster.

 

The wind nearly knocked them off their feet and Remy hissed. Something felt wrong. His instincts, almost lured in to sleep after five years of peace, kicked in, warning him. "Stop..." He pulled at Nathaniel's sleeve.

 

Nathaniel had learned to trust Remy and halted at once. "What's wrong?"

 

Remy cocked his head. His empathy was picking up on something... An overwhelming presence, evil and eternally powerful. He gasped, realizing who was close. "Apocalypse..."

 

Nathaniel looked about. "Are you sure? He left us alone for five years, why return now?"

 

"Time means nothing to him, mon ami..." Remy cursed. "Merde, why did I leave my bo staff at the Manor? Not that it would make a difference, but the odds are already against us."

 

"What do we do?" Nathaniel now felt the evil presence as well.

 

Remy shook his head. "I don't know... Make a run for it!"

 

Suddenly the trees behind them exploded in a bright red light. "Run, mon ami, he's here!" Remy pushed Nathaniel forward, quickly ripping off leaves and small branches which he could charge with kinetic energy. Who was he trying to fool? Apocalypse could crush them within seconds! They were no match for the ancient mutant!

 

Apocalypse appeared in front of them, raised a hand and another red explosion shook the earth beneath their feet. Remy's heart contracted with dread. This time there was no escape, no way out.

 

Nathaniel had realized the same thing. Apocalypse wants me... Maybe I can distract him so Remy can get away... He grabbed Remy's wrist, pulled him close and looked deeply in to the Cajun's eyes. "Run, don't pay any attention to what I am doing. I want you to get away. I want you to live. Now run, damn it!"

 

Remy was suddenly pushed forward and stared in horror at Nathaniel who turned around and faced Apocalypse. "Non, don't do that!" He couldn't allow Nathaniel to sacrifice himself! "Non!"

 

Nathaniel glared at him and used his telepathy to get his point across. Run, you fool! Apocalypse might forget about you when he has taken his revenge on me. Don't let me make this sacrifice in vain. Run!

 

I can't! Forgive me, but I can't leave you to face him alone! Remy's eyes watered. Once you're gone there's nothing left for me. I couldn't turn my back on you five years ago and I can't do it now, mon ami.

 

Nathaniel cursed angrily, hearing Remy's answer. Pretending to no longer care about the younger man, he glared at Apocalypse who now stood in front of him and he felt like David facing the giant. If only he had some sort of weapon! "What do you want?"

 

Apocalypse laughed at Essex' boldness. "We have unfinished business, Essex. I offer you one last chance to join me. Support my cause, gain incredible knowledge and become Mister Sinister. It is your destiny."

 

"Never! I won't give up my emotions! I'd become a monster!" Nathaniel raised a hand, which turned in to a tight fist. "If I could I would fight you with my bare hands."

 

"You're no match for me, Essex," laughed Apocalypse.

 

Remy had finally covered the distance between them and now joined Nathaniel, ignoring the anger that radiated from the other man. "Forgive me, but I can't let you die alone."

 

Nathaniel shook his head. "Your loyalty will get you killed."

 

Apocalypse watched them closely. "You won't join me then, Essex? Do you realize you chose death?"

 

"Yes, I know you will kill me..." Apocalypse couldn't afford to let him live now that he had denied the powerful mutant. "But let Remy go. He has nothing do with this."

 

Apocalypse growled. "Nothing to do with this? He is the one who crossed my plans. He will suffer a horrible death!"

 

Nathaniel grabbed Remy's arm and pulled the younger man close. "I wish I could have spared you this fate."

 

"I chose it," reminded Remy Nathaniel. He refused to close his eyes, watching Apocalypse's anger rise until the giant reached for them. Together they stood, facing the ultimate evil, expecting to die any moment now, but instead of being hit by Apocalypse, they were thrown in to darkness.

 

Remy immediately grabbed Nathaniel's shoulders, holding the older man close. The darkness felt familiar... It had felt like this when he had traveled forward in time...

 

Remy, what's happening? Are we dead?

 

Non, Nathaniel, we're traveling in time... Don't know why, mon ami.

 

Do you think we're heading back to your time?

 

I hope so. In that case we might have a chance against Apocalypse. The X-Men might be able to distract him long enough for us to get away.

 

Nathaniel closed his eyes, feeling nauseous as darkness unfolded him. Remy managed to stay conscious, amazed that he had been pulled back at the exact moment when Apocalypse had moved in for the kill. But this time he wasn't traveling through time alone. This time Nathaniel Essex was traveling with him...

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

So Dream while Secrets of Darkness Unfold.

Part 6

 

 

"Scott! Someone's approaching!" Jean touched her brow, trying to establish a temporary link with the Professor who was watching from the control room.

 

/I feel it as well,/ sent Charles to all X-Men. /I'll stop the program... be prepared for the worst. Although one of the presences feels familiar I have no idea what to expect./

 

Scott exchanged a glance with his wife. /Jean, what's going on?/ He also made eye contact with Logan, Hank and Bobby, who were watching him in return. They had been training, fighting Apocalypse, in this particular simulation and now all action had seized. Instead, they were waiting for things to happen.

 

/I'm not sure,/ replied Jean. /It almost seems like I'm sensing Remy, but.../

 

/Remy vanished five years ago, love. It can't be the Cajun./ Scott had never stopped wondering what had happened to the Acadian thief. They had searched for a while and he had even contacted Jean-Luc, but not even the Patriarch of the Thieves Guild had been able to tell them about his son's whereabouts. Over the years they had assumed that either Remy had died or had chosen to remain hidden for the rest of his life.

 

Jean looked at their friends. "It does feels like Remy..."

 

Logan, Hank and Bobby stared at her in disbelief. "Are ya sure, Red?" Logan frowned. "Why should he return now?"

 

"I don't know, Logan," replied Jean. "But I do know that he is not alone. I sense two minds..."

 

"But how is it possible that you can sense them?" Hank tried to find an explanation. "Are they traveling through alternate dimensions?"

 

It was Charles who answered McCoy. "No, it feels like they're traveling in... time."

 

Suddenly time exploded in the Danger Room, making the floor shake. The X-Men steadied themselves and Logan helped Bobby back to his feet when the younger man lost his footing. "Incoming..." Logan bared his teeth, ready to fight off their mystery intruders.

 

Suddenly two forms crashed on to the floor and soft yelps of pain and disorientation emanated from the new arrivals.

 

Scott was the first to move and he closed in on them, ready to use his optic blast if necessary. The first thing that struck him were the old fashioned clothes the two men wore. Then he noticed the auburn hair color on one of them. Next a pair of red on black eyes looked up at him. "Gambit?" Scott swallowed hard, wondering what trickery this was.

 

Remy shook his head, trying to clear it of the cobwebs. Looking up, he sucked in his breath. "Cyke?" He didn't know whether to curse or to feel relieved at being delivered at the X-Men's doorstep. A quick look behind him convinced him that the gateway had closed; Apocalypse hadn't followed them. Hearing a soft moan to his right, his hand settled on Nathaniel's shoulder. "Are you injured?"

 

Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair and made eye contact with Remy. "I'm fine." Feeling shocked, he stared at the people surrounding them. "Remy?" Where were they? Were they friends or foes?

 

"LeBeau? What the hell are ya doin'?" Logan moved a little closer, sniffed the air and realized the scent was Gambit's all right, but the other man's scent seemed familiar as well. He just couldn't label it... yet.

 

"Sorry, mes amis... I don't know what happened." Remy managed to get back to his feet and helped Nathaniel to rise as well. Feeling quite the intruder, he looked first at Scott, and then at Jean. Scott didn't seem pleased at all, but that was nothing new. Jean's smile however, sparkled.

 

"I missed you!" Jean flung herself at Remy and hugged him tightly. "Storm will be so glad to hear that you're still alive! We thought you died five years ago. The Professor and I tried to contact you, but there was nothing. Your mind was gone!"

 

Remy managed to shrug apologetically and watched Nathaniel raise an eyebrow. He had told Essex about the X-Men over the years and he could tell that the other man was surprised at the warm welcome. Bobby and Logan patted his shoulder and Hank was practically beaming with happiness. "I got distracted, mon chere..." Remy was actually lost for words.

 

"So who's yer buddy?" Logan eyed Nathaniel closely, wondering why his instincts warned him to be cautious.

 

Remy wasn't sure what to reply. Revealing Nathaniel's identity right now seemed bad timing.

 

"Scott, I want to talk to Remy and our guest in private," said Charles. "Take them to my study."

 

Remy looked in to Charles' eyes and realized with a start that the telepath already knew the truth. /Be careful, Nathaniel. Jean and the professor are telepaths. They can read your mind./

 

Nathaniel immediately raised his shields, but feared it was too late. When Remy followed Scott out in to the corridor he followed, ignoring Jean's curious probing. He didn't like this particular development; he wanted to return to his own time, even if Apocalypse was waiting there for him. He already felt lost and confused in his new surroundings and he wasn't sure he could so easily adopt to these new circumstances as Remy had when the other man had traveled back in time.

 

"Scott, I want you to stay, but let me do the talking..." Charles steered his hover chair toward the desk, and then studied Remy and Essex. "I am glad you came back to us, Remy. I had given up hope."

 

"When I left five years ago I never planned on coming back here. I don't know who's behind this time traveling, but I was brought here against my will. I had nothing to do with it." Remy felt a lot stronger and more confident than he had five years ago. Having Nathaniel as his mentor had helped him grow emotionally and mentally. He no longer cared what they thought of him.

 

Charles sensed the change in his former student and smiled approvingly. "You're stronger now..."

 

Nathaniel watched the exchange with great interest, but then Charles' glance came to rest on him. He steeled his mental defenses, hoping they were strong enough to keep out the other telepath.

 

"I know you..." Charles frowned. "It can't be..."

 

Nathaniel then knew that he had been found out. He kept one eye on Scott, deeming him a potential threat and addressed Charles at the same time. "It is, I, Nathaniel Essex."

 

Scott tensed at hearing the name. "What?" Confused, he looked at the Professor. "Sinister?"

 

"Non!" Remy stormed toward the desk and slammed his fist in to the wood. "He's not Sinister. He's Nathaniel Essex. He didn't accept Apocalypse's offer and now Apocalypse wants revenge. Only moments before we appeared in the Danger Room we were running from him!"

 

Scott was getting ready to blast away at Essex, only seeing a possible threat, but then Charles' voice echoed through the study.

 

"Scott, this man, this Nathaniel Essex doesn't present a danger to us." Charles managed to calm down his student. "Although I must confess to being confused as well."

 

"Remy told me what would become of me if I accepted Apocalypse's offer and I decided not to walk that path." Nathaniel moved closer to Remy, ready to leave in a hurry if necessary. Charles wouldn't keep them here against their will!

 

"Sir, I do not understand..." Scott still felt threatened by Essex' presence, but Charles seemed to calmly accept the man's presence.

 

"I think I know what happened," Charles said calmly. "Remy, you not merely traveled through time, but also to an alternate dimension, for Sinister still exists in his dimension. We fought him only days ago. In this dimension Essex is very real."

 

Scott began to understand. "Sir, what will happen if Sinister realizes that he's no longer alone?" He cocked his head and studied Essex. "Sinister won't tolerate an alternate version of him around." But at the same time he wondered if Essex could be convinced to join the X-Men. Essex could greatly help them.

 

Nathaniel detected Scott's thoughts. "I do not plan on joining the X-Men." Remy had told them about the X-Men cruelty, shutting him out when he needed them most. He didn't want to be part of such an organization!

 

Remy's glance shifted from the Professor to Essex. It seemed an eternity since he had been part of this team and he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of it ever again!

 

"Rogue's no longer on the team," said Scott. "And Warren is now concentrating on his business empire. Kurt is around at times and Storm visits regularly. The team is weakened and we could use your strength and knowledge. Hank is working on a cure for the Legacy virus, a virus which Sinister released... Please consider our offer, Remy. Sinister and Apocalypse can't win this battle."

 

Remy was about to reply when Nathaniel's arm came to rest on his shoulder. The link between them buzzed with life and he realized that Nathaniel was inclined to help.

 

"I can't turn my back on the fact that Sinister is causing problems here. He's my alter ego and I need to take responsibility for him. I must stop him from causing more pain." Nathaniel hoped Remy understood. "We do not have to join the team in order to help them, but we should stay in contact and I do need to look at this Legacy virus. Maybe I can help find a cure. No matter where I go I can't escape Sinister's shadow. I do not want to stay here either, but Apocalypse will come for us in the end and we might need support."

 

"I know you're right," sighed Remy. "We'll be staying at the boathouse." Back to exile it was.

 

"No," said Scott quickly. "I'm not about to make the same mistake twice. We kept your old room as it was. Jean never really wanted to let go. There's a spare room opposite it which should suit our guest just fine." Scott was determined to keep an eye on them. Five years ago he had let slip Remy out of their lives and history wasn't going to repeat itself. "I would like a word with you in private later," he said, addressing Essex this time. "I must admit that it feels weird; knowing that you're Nathaniel Essex, but I will try to not let it cloud my judgment. However, I might need some time getting used to the idea."

 

Nathaniel nodded once. It would take time to find his place among them. "Remy, take us to our rooms and then I would like to have a look at that Legacy virus."

 

Remy automatically walked over to the doorway. Over the years he had learned to see the wisdom in Nathaniel's decisions and he trusted Nathaniel to look after them. "Just follow me, mon ami."

 

Scott moved closer to the Professor after the two men had left the room. "What do you really think, sir?"

 

"I think we finally have the means to take out Sinister and to find a cure for the Legacy virus. I only managed a surface scan, but Essex is a man of his word. He will help us fight Sinister and we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Try to have faith in him, Scott."

 

"And what about Remy?" Scott still felt guilty for not realizing just how depressed Remy had been five years ago. "In his journal he wrote that he would never return to the mansion, that he was ready to let go. Shouldn't Hank check on him?"

 

Charles shook his head. "Remy's not the man he was when he left. He's stronger, more confident. A bond binds them. Essex feels proud of Remy, like a son, and it seems like Remy has found the guidance he needed all along. I couldn't play that parental role, but Essex had five years to grow in to it. Remy will be all right."

 

Slightly reassured Scott nodded his head once. "I will try to make them feel at home."

 

Charles smiled. "I am sure you'll succeed." Not only Remy, but also Scott had had five years' time to mature and grow emotionally. Maybe everything would work out the second time around.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Through the link Nathaniel sensed that something bothered Remy and when he looked at the younger man, he was displeased to find Remy's head bowed. He closed the door behind him and checked out the spare room. It didn't compare to his rooms at the Mansion, but it would do... for now.

 

"Remy?" Worried, Nathaniel sat down on the bed and signaled Remy to join him. After a moment's hesitation Remy joined him. Acting instinctively Nathaniel took hold of Remy's hands and rubbed the younger man's cold fingers. "You do not like being back here."

 

Remy avoided making eye contact. "I hoped I could have stayed in the past. Even with Apocalypse hunting us down I liked it better there."

 

"Why?"

 

Remy shrugged listlessly. "To them I will always be responsible for the Massacre. They will never forgive me for working for Sinister."

 

Nathaniel frowned. "Remy, look at me?" He waited until he had Remy's undivided attention. "And listen closely. When we arrived here I felt their minds. Logan, Bobby and Hank were relieved to see you. They really thought they had lost you five years ago and I sensed their determination to do things right this time. Jean..." Nathaniel chuckled. "Jean is more than just relieved, she's ecstatic to have you back and even Scott wants you here. I felt a strong sense of guilt in him. He regrets the part he played in your past. They deserve a second chance, but it is up to you to give it to them."

 

Nathaniel cupped Remy's chin in the palm of his hand and studied the so familiar red on black eyes. "By giving them a second chance you will give yourself one as one. Don't you want to find out how they really feel about you? They had five years to think about their actions in the past. You might find that you're not the only one who changed in these last few years. They changed as well."

 

"I find that hard to believe. I still remember the way they shunned me... I moved to the boathouse to be rid of their negative feelings."

 

Nathaniel nodded once. "I never thought I'd say this, but we should stay a little while and see if this works out. You need to deal with your past before you can move out. Talk to them in the next few days and see what happens. I will be working on the virus, but feel free to drop by whenever you need to talk to me. And the telepathic connection stays, understood?"

 

"Oui," sighed Remy. "Mais I'm not looking forward to talking to them."

 

Nathaniel smiled. "They might surprise you..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remy tiptoed through the mansion in a desperate effort to avoid drawing someone's attention. Although Nathaniel had advised him to talk to the other members of the team, he was hesitant to do so. He sneaked in to the kitchen after making sure that no one was in there and made himself a cup of tea. Five years ago he would have opted for coffee, but Nathaniel's love for tea had made him change his ways.

 

"Hi Remy..." Bobby stepped into the kitchen and tried to hide his nervousness behind a forced smile.

 

Remy nodded once, and then stared in to his tea. Bobby, Warren's best friend, always ignored him and he refused to believe things had really changed. "I'll be outta here in a minute..."

 

"No, stay." Bobby stepped in front of Remy and tried to catch the other man's glance. "Remy, I never thought I'd get the chance to say I am sorry. I am not asking for forgiveness or anything like that, but I just wanted you to know that I acted like a spoiled kid five years ago. We all had some time to think, and we discovered we falsely condemned you and it's not just me who feels that way. Logan, Hank, Scott and I really want to make things up to you and we're relieved you wanna stay here." Bobby drew in a deep breath. Delivering such a speech wasn't typical for Bobby Drake. Shakily, he extended his right hand. "Friends?"

 

Remy stared at the offered limb. This wasn't what he had expected. Jean had hugged him, Bobby offered him his friendship and even Cyke seemed to feel guilty.

 

"It's okay if you need time to think this over," said Bobby and he starting to pull back.

 

"Non," said Remy quickly. "I'd like to be friends with you, it's just... it's..."

 

"Unexpected," finished Bobby for Remy.

 

"Oui..."

 

"Remy, for the last five years we thought you were dead or hiding from us. It gave us ample of time to think everything over."

 

Remy finally accepted Bobby's hand and shook it. "We can try to make it work." Nathaniel was right. By giving them a second chance he would give himself a second chance.

 

"Hey, do you wanna say hi to Hank? He asked me to fetch some Twinkies. Apparently he wants to introduce your friend to the delights of Twinkies."

 

Remy arched an eyebrow. He couldn't imagine Nathaniel eating Twinkies, but then again, things changed. "Mais oui, I'll join you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hank watched his guest with great interest. Charles had confided in him and he had been stunned to learn their guest's true identity. This was Nathaniel Essex. This man had turned to Apocalypse out of grief for the dead of his son and daughter, but this Nathaniel Essex seemed emotionally well balanced and he suspected that it had everything to do with Remy. Somehow Remy had managed the impossible.

 

"Look at this..." Nathaniel sounded excited. Although the virus was a horrible invention, finding a cure caused adrenaline to rush through his veins. He truly believed he might help find that cure.

 

Hank leaned in closer and studied the section that Nathaniel pointed out to him. "Yes, I noticed this before but..."

 

Suddenly the doors opened and Bobby and Remy burst inside. "Hey, Blue, we got you some Twinkies, might help stimulate those brain cells."

 

Remy gave Nathaniel an apologetic look. "They can't live without them."

 

Nathaniel approved of the relaxed expression on Remy's face; apparently talking to Bobby had done Remy some good. "Twinkies? I never heard of them."

 

Bobby placed one in front of Nathaniel. "Try them once and you don't wanna live without them ever again."

 

Hank decided it was time for a break and he started to munch on one Twinkie. "Delicious," he sighed blissfully.

 

Nathaniel exchanged a look with Remy. "Is it safe to try one?"

 

Remy grinned. "I doubt you ever tasted something that sweet and full of sugar before, but go ahead and give it a try."

 

Nathaniel peeled off the wrapping and studied the Twinkie before setting his teeth in it. When he did, his eyes grew big. He quickly munched and then swallowed, placing the rest of the Twinkie aside. "Twinkies can't be healthy," he gulped.

 

"I never said they were healthy," said Bobby teasingly, munching on his second Twinkie.

 

Remy's eyes met Nathaniel's and they both smiled. /Merci for reminding me that everyone deserves a second chance./

 

/Remy, five years ago you gave me that chance, although memories of Sinister plagued you. You deserve that same chance, if not more. I'm glad you took it. Throwing it away and remaining stuck in your past would have been the easiest thing to do, but you didn't. You made me proud today./

 

Remy suddenly realized that Bobby and Hank were staring at him and he reminded himself that they didn't know about the link between Nathaniel and he, and they didn't need to know either, not yet anyway.

 

Suddenly a large, fluffy, blue hand settled on his shoulder and Remy looked Hank in the eyes. The expression in Hank's eyes told him more than words. Hank was glad to have him back. "And I'm glad to be back, Henri."

 

Henri nodded once, smiled and handed Remy a Twinkie. "Welcome home, Remy..."

 

The End.


End file.
